


Unexpected Things

by lovelycaptainswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on the Movie The Switch, Best Friends to Lovers, But has a personal Twist, F/M, Pregnancy and Parenthood, Romance and Humor, a bit of love triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycaptainswan/pseuds/lovelycaptainswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan and Killian Jones have been best friends for years, but what happens when Emma wants to hire a sperm guy and have a baby on her own? And what will happen when Killian meets Henry for the first time? A story about friendship, love and family feels!</p><p>(CS Modern!AU based on the movie The Switch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my beta and beautiful friend Lim (well-thats-much-better) if you aren’t reading Eleven Months I don’t know what you’re waiting for ;)
> 
> This is my first attempt in English fanfiction so be gentle :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no claim to these characters

** August, 1994 – Stroybrooke, Maine **

It was the first day of freshman year when Emma Swan and Killian Jones met for the first time.

 

Emma was walking down the road before her first day of high school, her first day as a freshman.

_Ugh someone please shoot me._

She started thinking how this year was probably going to be another mess, having teachers and kids afraid of her, avoiding her, just because her dad was Sheriff David Swan and her mother was Major Mary Margaret Swan.

_Worst life ever._

She missed her brother Leo. He was currently in Massachusetts, far far away from the little town and all the gossip. She had just two friends in her life, Regina who had spent the entire summer with her boyfriend Daniel, and Elsa who had left town to Sweden weeks ago. She missed all of them so much.

Two blocks away from school something caught her attention.

 _Senior boys_.

Her brother Leo had told her about that thing the senior boys used to do, bullying freshman kids.

She was going to keep on walking, until she saw him, a boy with dark hair and blue eyes, who was trying to fight back until five more kids arrived to kick him.

“I’m not standing this” She muttered to herself and without a second though she ran directly into the middle of the fight “Are you going to keep doing this?” She challenged them.

That was when August Booth froze in place. He knew all too well who she was, every soul in that damned town knew who she was, who her parents were.

“Go before I call my dad” Her voice came out harsher than intended.

Once they ran away she turned to face the mysterious boy. She was sure she had never seen him before, there was no way she wouldn’t have recognized those eyes. They were so blue.

“You okay?” Her brow furrowed.

“You’re my savior” The boy said with a dazzling smile, that was when she knew he was somehow special, that was a sign.

 

* * *

“Bloody day” Killian said to himself on his first day as a freshman.

He wasn’t able sleep the previous night, between his parents yelling at each other and Liam’s sobs.

Since Liam’s illness was discovered, things at home had gone completely wrong. Liam lost his will to live, to feel, to be. His mother looked tired all the time, and his father began drinking every night, until he was coming home at late hours completely drunk. Everything was a mess.

Two blocks away from high school a senior was standing around the corner, waiting for freshman kids to arrive, and today was Killian’s lucky day.

Killian’s hand curled into a fist, ready to fight.

When he was younger his father taught Liam and him how to protect themselves, so he was able to stand a fight. Everything was going well, he managed to avoid the senior’s hit and give him a strong _hook_. It was all under control until around five more kids showed up, and he knew that he was in a disadvantage and that everything was lost.

_Bloody hell._

He readied himself for the kick in the stomach, but it never came. Instead he heard the voice that was going to change his world “Are you going to keep doing this?”

Everything went silence.

“Go before I call my dad” He heard the girl’s voice challenging as the seniors ran away.

He raised his eyes to find a beautiful girl with a curtain of golden curls and the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen “You okay?” She whispered.

“You’re my savior” He smiled at her. She extended her hand to help him up, and when he took it, electricity flew around his entire body.

“I hope they won’t come back for you” She said.

“Me too… now I owe you one, how can I pay you?” He asked, feeling bloody nervous.

“What about we walk together?” She offered and he nodded “Are you new here? Because I’m pretty sure I know everyone around here” She frowned.

“Yeah, apologies milady, Killian Jones” He extended his hand and she took it into a shake “My family just moved from Ireland a few weeks ago”

“I can tell, your accent gives you away” She teased “Emma Swan”

“Swan? As in Major and Sheriff Swan?” Realization hit him like a bucket of water “Oh... I’m sorry love, I just…”

“Please don’t do that” She interrupted, Killian noticing that she tensed up “You’re new here… so don’t go crazy about my parennts just yet, please?” She bit her bottom lip.

“You’re right… and I owe you one Swan… so, wanna walk to school with me?”

“Yeah, sure” Emma gave him a smile that reached her eyes.

 

That was the day that Killian Jones and Emma Swan started their friendship.

 

* * *

Four years later, Killian Jones and Emma Swan left to New York for college life, both wanting to escape their lives in Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I make no claim to these characters
> 
> A big thanks to my beta and beautiful friend Lim (well-thats-much-better) :D

**New York City, 2007.**

Killian was on the subway and he was late, so freaking late.

_Always running around, always in a rush, always late, this is why they call it the human race_.

He was about to meet Emma for lunch. Nine years had passed since they decided to come and live in New York, and he still couldn't stand the subway.

He entered Granny's, spotting the woman he loved most, smiling at her in some sort of an apology "Sorry love" He said as he slid into the booth "You know how the subway can get, it's absolutely madness…" His voice trailed off before he continued "Do you see this guy outside?" He asked and Emma nodded in reply "He said I'm a little beady-eyed boy"

"Jones please, you're not really a little child" Emma rolled her eyes "And he is just a mentally ill man standing on a corner"

"Exactly Emma, only he didn't say I'm a child, he said I'm a boy and that's even worse" He said offended "I'm a man, and I can prove that to anyone"

"I can't believe this bothers you so much…" She began saying when the waitress came to take their orders.

After they placed the orders and the waitress left them alone Emma said hesitantly "So… Killian"

"Yes love?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I need to tell you something really important" She seemed anxious.

"Wait! First I need to show you something" He interrupted her "I was bathing when I caught this out" He passed her his phone.

"Jones, what the hell is that?" She stared at the photo on his phone "Is that your… scrotum?"

"Well, it seems that I have a tumor, and it's obvious it isn't a sunset Swan" He replied sarcastically.

"Jones you know it isn't a tumor" she rolled her eyes. "And the picture is disgusting" Emma retorted before she took out a line graph printed on the newspaper and showed it to him "Now I need your attention on this."

"Isn't that the dollar in yens?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I bought it last week."

Emma rolled her eyes "No, not that, look at the graph" She tapped her finger on the paper "What happens to a business when things are going down?"

"I don't know" He replied, scratching his ear, a nervous tic he had since he was a child "A business can operate their marketing department, maybe try and analyze the potential misstatements threats – "

"No, no" Emma interrupted "Please just think simple, hold or sell?"

"We sell when things are going down"

"Exactly, and this is what happens to women fertility after a certain age"

"So?" Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Please don-" She began saying but was interrupted by the waitress who arrived with their orders.

After the waitress set down their plates and turned to leave Emma continued "As I was saying, please don't freak out but I want you to be the first to know…" She hesitated for a moment before blurting out "I'm having a baby"

Killian nearly choked on his drink as his eyes widened when he looked at her and asked "You're pregnant?!"

"Not yet!" She replied firmly "I'm working on it"

"How...why are we suddenly talking about this?" He asked confused "Is this about Neal? Because I can go and give that asshole a good punch in the face"

"No, it's not about Neal! He's living his happily ever after with Tamara. But thanks for the reminder" She rolled her eyes before she began to explain "Last week I went to the doctor and he said that my levels are great, my cervical mucus is gorgeous by the way – "

"Thanks for that" He interrupted as he shot her a look.

"He gave me this lecture about my age" She ignored his remark as she continued "That time doesn't stand still, and I started to think that this is it, this was the sign that I needed…" Emma stopped to the sound of Killian's moans and groans as he ate "Hey buddy, would you please stop having sex with your food?"

"Sorry darling, you know I'm not conscious of it"

"Well, it was my sign" She continued "And you know I can handle this. I have this amazing job, and I don't really need a man to have a baby"

"Technically speaking you do Swan" He replied as Emma rolled her eyes "All I'm saying is take a look at your life and your relationships, it'll come and bite on the next step"

"You know I'm tired of thinking how things are supposed to go" She replied "You are the one who always said that I should take a leap of faith, so that's exactly what I'm doing!"

"That's not what I meant" He slightly shook his head.

"I'm just trying to do it now, life is in session!"

"… Is that from an infomercial?" He asked sarcastically as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No"

"Really?" He asked, doubting her reply.

"Yes"

"Did you buy the DVD?" He teased.

"One, but that's not what important here" She was quick to reply "It really said something that resonated with me" She looked at him before she continued "Killian you know what? I'm gonna do this. I want to have a kid" She said in determination "So, I'm in the market for uhm...some semen, and…"

"And?" He looked at her in wonder.

"I need your help in finding me some" She smiled nervously.

_Bloody hell._

"What are you planning to use? Some kind of service?"

"I guess" She shrugged "I'll just read donors' profiles and chose the best one for my kid"

"You know I heard that this lass from Queens thought she had an Ivy League athlete sperm but it turned up to be a homeless man sperm"

"You didn't hear that" She rolled her eyes "You just made that up"

_Of course he made that up._

"Emma, please just think about it" He pleaded.

"There's nothing to think, I have already scheduled four interviews for this week. And I have to prepare for one tomorrow"

He looked at her, the words at the tip of his tongue as he sighed.

_Here goes nothing._

"What's wrong with my sperm?" He blurted out.

"Your sperm?!" Her eyes widened in shock, and Killian would have probably found it funny if it were on different circumstances.

"I assure you it could work quite properly"

"Don't misunderstand me, I think your sperm is great"

"But?" He asked, waiting for her reply.

"But we've been best friends for 13 years! Isn't that weird enough?" She sighed.

"Yeah, you're right" He agreed.

_Nope. Not weird._

"But…there's something else isn't it?" He asked intrigued.

"It's just that you're a little neurotic" She replied simply.

"What?" He asked in astonishment.

"And stubborn"

"You're even more stubborn!" He exclaimed.

"Pessimistic" She continued.

"I'm not pessimistic. I'm realistic, there's a big difference"

"Please, you couldn't handle this" She said as they locked eyes.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it"

They looked at each other for a long moment before she broke the silence "It's getting late and we both have work" She said as she got up "I'll see you tonight at Ruby's birthday okay?" She leaned to kiss him on the cheek as she smiled and added "And thanks for this."


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always a big big thanks to my beautiful friend and beta Lim (well-thats-much-better) - if it wasn’t for her probably I’d be sitting here fantasizing about this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no claim to these characters

Killian arrived at work finding Robin who was already waiting for him “Hey mate” Robin greeted him.

“Bugger off, I’ve got work to do” Killian grumbled.

“Someone seems in a mood, problems in heaven with the Swan girl?” Robin teased.

 “She wants to have a baby” Killian turned to face him.

“With you?!” Robin asked surprised.

“No, she’s looking for a sperm guy” Killian replied.

“Ah… she recognized you as a ‘no good sperm’?” Robin laughed “So you’re jealous, which is perfectly normal, you’re also upset because she placed you in the ‘friend-zone’ and your manhood was underestimated when she rejected your seed”

“Okay stop right there. First of all, she didn’t ‘friend-zoned’ me, we both did years ago, it was mutual”

“You know it isn’t true, you both had your time together and you went all Killian on it”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Killian asked confused, narrowing his eyes at Robin.

“You’ve shared too much, too soon, which killed the romance”

“Which one of your three failed marriages taught you that lesson?” Killian replied sarcastically.

“All three of them, each in its own special way” Robin smiled.

“Thanks for your advice mate”

“Not a problem mate” Robin winked at him “By the way, why did you send me last night a picture of your armpit?”

“I told you I thought I had a tumor, and are you sure it was an armpit?” Killian quirked a brow and smirked before he left to his office.

 

* * *

 

She had an interview planned for the following day, an interview with a guy named Walsh, and she was still in the midst of reviewing his qualities.

_Who adds working on a zoo with monkeys as a quality?_

At least Killian hadn’t exploded as she feared. They had shared a great amount of time together since high school, they knew everything about each other and she loved him for not leaving her side unlike everyone else.  

“Emma please tell me that you didn’t invite Killian tonight?” Ruby interrupted her thoughts as she leaned against the doorframe of Emma’s office.

“Of course I did” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Will he bring that internet girl?” Ruby asked in a tired voice.

“It was just a date Ruby”

“Shocker. I had orgasms that lasted longer than his relationships” Ruby gave her a wolfish grin.

“Ruby would you stop?”

“Sorry, I can’t help it”

“I know that Killian can be a little, well Killian. But you know what happened with Milah, and how it affected him” Emma said, feeling the anger flowing through her veins.

“He built all those walls around him, and you’re the only one he lets inside them”

Emma knew better than that, and that was why they were able to understand each other “I know there must be somebody out there for him”

“Well he’s a good-looking sex on legs god who is just wasting his time” Ruby said before she left, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

When it was time for Emma to leave work, Killian was already waiting for her at the office building lobby. They walked together to Ruby’s department talking about the rest of their day.

“You really should have gotten Ruby a gift”

“She’s turning 28” He pouted.

“She won’t forget that you know?” She reminded him.

“I know Swan”

“Killian, I was thinking that I want a donor who I could meet, you know look into his eyes and know he is it” Her eyes glinted as she spoke “I want a sperm that is fresh, not frozen”

“Frozen is so refreshing” He laughed sarcastically.

  _He’d been doing that a lot lately._

“What qualities would you like?” He finally asked.

“Sense of humor is the most important thing” She replied.

“Why do women always say that sense of humor is the most important thing? We all know that’s a lie” He teased.

“It’s kind of a high demand, you know?” She smiled “Also a funny sort of height”

“Funny height” He grinned.

“Oh, and beautiful eyes, I have a weakness for eyes, I have no idea where it came from” She gave him a genuine smile.

Once they arrived to the party everything was a fuss, it was Ruby’s party after all. Emma left to greet a few work associates, while Killian went in search of a beer.

“Hey Killian Jones!” A really drunken Ruby smiled at him “Would you dance with me?”

“No, birthday girl. Sorry” He replied.

“Sometimes you’re such a waste” Ruby said annoyed as Killian suppressed a grin “And you are dressed so nicely for my party, how sweeeeet.”

“You’re welcome” He said as a small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Never mind… I’m going to have some fun” She said as she turned to leave “Now who’s dancing with me?” She asked loudly and the crowd cheered in reply.

_Where’s Swan?_

He spotted her with a man he had never seen before as he made his way to her.

“There you are Swan!”

“Oh Killian! Killian, this is Jefferson Hatter. He is a writer, director” She smiled flirtatiously.

_Flirting? Hell, no._

“Jefferson, this is Killian one of my oldest friends, he is a…”

“An entrepreneur” Killian stated “Hey mate”

“Hello, double threat” Jefferson nodded.

“Not a threat” Emma was quick to reply.

“Swan will you come with me for a second?” Killian pulled her by the arm.

“I want to stay” Emma raised her brow at Killian.

“I think not” He whispered as he shook his head.

“You said I had to sell” She whispered back.

“I’ve changed my mind”

“Oh… Jefferson would you hold on a minute?” Emma said as she turned to Jefferson.

“Of course, go on” Jefferson replied as he smiled at her.

Emma and Killian walked to the next room, stepping out into the balcony.

“Forget it Swan”

“What? Why? He could be _it_ ” She crossed her arms across her chest.

“He is married” Killian stated the obvious.

“Divorced” Emma shot back.

“And now he’s lying” Killian sighed.

“How would you know that? You know my lie detector works perfectly fine”

“I know, and you know I believe in your superpower, but there is a mark on his ring finger. He won’t be your donor” He said in conviction.

“You don’t know that”

“I do” He crossed his arms across his chest.

“But he looked me right in the eyes Jones!”

“What are you talking about?”

“He could be my soulmate, the father of my child” She said exasperated “It’s my life, and I’m the only one who can decide here”

“You know what Swan? You’re right, this is your business. You’re now on your own” He said as he left the balcony, locking the door behind him as a smirk spread across his face.

He walked down the corridor where he had spotted Jefferson.

“Hey mate, Emma had to leave” He smiled apologetically.

“What?” Jefferson asked confused.

“She had to go”

“Where? We were having fun”

“To a dealers’ house, she went to get some drugs, ecstasy, viagra, and I don’t know what kind of other bloody things” He grinned, feeling pleased with himself as he enjoyed the shock that took over Jefferson’s face “But she said she likes you?”

“She likes me?”

“Oh yes, she definitely likes you. Hold on, you know what? I’ll give you the address where you can find her” Killian smirked as he grabbed a napkin and a pen “Go on and find her Romeo” He handed Jefferson the napkin as he smiled, barely managing to stifle his laugh that threatened to burst out.

 

* * *

 

Still trapped on the balcony, Emma was pacing impatiently back and forth, muttering and cursing when she suddenly spotted Ruby that walked into the room, accompanied by a red haired man. Knowing that she was never going to stop hearing about it, but feeling that she didn’t have any other choice, Emma knocked on the glass door, her knocks gradually becoming louder and louder until Ruby’s eyes widened at the sight of her.

_Oh my god, she’ll never forgive her._

“Emma… what are you doing here?”

“Jones locked me up, I’m sorry Rubs” She apologized and smiled in slight embarrassment before she walked out of the room.

_That son of a bitch was going to pay_.

Her eyes scanned the room, flying back and forth as she searched the crowd until she spotted Killian, enjoying his chips and beer as a stupid gorgeous grin was plastered all over his face.

_Gorgeous? What the hell Swan?_

“You are coming with me. Now” She ordered, gritting her teeth.

They stepped out of the house, and Emma who was absolutely furious demanded that Killian would explain why Jefferson had disappeared from the party.

“You sent him to Washington Heights?” She refused to believe her ears, refused to believe what Killian had done.

“It was just an idea, Harlem is frightening, and I had to go higher” He said as he scratched his ear.

“Okay Jones stop. Why are you being so weird lately?” She glared at him.

_God, he was giving her a headache._

“I am not” He denied.

“Yes you are” She shot him a look “Is this about the baby thing?”

“What do you want to hear Swan?” He sighed.

“Try the truth perhaps”

“I think it isn’t right okay? It’s not natural. Imagine you meet someone tomorrow, or in six months, then you realize you fell in love, and now it’s too late” He finally said what was on his mind.

“That might never happen” She said coldly.

“You can’t know that love” He said as he looked straight into her soul with his too blue eyes.

“You better than anyone knows this wasn’t my plan either. I grew up in Storybrooke dreaming that one day I was going to be this successful lawyer. And now I am, but something is missing and now this will happen and my life seems a little brighter. It was never my plan to be on craigslist asking for some sperm!”  She said tired.

_Yup a headache was definitely coming._

“But you know what? I’m also scared” She admitted “I’m actually freaking out and now I can’t ask for your support because everything I get is your judgment. You’re supposed to be my friend, my best friend, the one that’s always there for me”

“I’m your man-friend Swan, why can’t you talk about this with Ruby? She’s also your friend after all”

_How dared he?!_

“Okay, that’s it Jones” She said annoyed “Maybe we should give us some time” She said before she hailed a cab.

“Of speaking about the baby?” Killian asked confused as Emma stepped into the taxi.

“I’ll see you later Killian” She said as she closed the door, not bothering to look back, feeling tired and disappointed that the one person she trusted the most wasn’t there for her when she needed him the most.

_This really was going to be a long week._

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta Lim (well-thats-much-better) :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no claim to these characters

Emma Swan had never been the one to let someone or something break her down. She was a strong independent woman who pursuit everything her heart desired. Even though she had grew up in a small town, a town in which her mother was a well-known politician and her father was the sheriff of it, she and her older brother had always fought for what they wanted.

But at that moment, she was on the verge of having a break down in the middle of a New York Café.

She was stressed, really really stressed. The last three interviews had been an absolute disaster. Walsh, the first, had turned out to be a creepy guy; Ryan, the second, a liar; and Peter, the third, a pain in the ass.

It was Tuesday and her best friend, Killian Jones, hadn’t talked to her since Friday.

_4 days of silence, their longest fight until that point had lasted 18 hours._

_She missed him, a lot._

_She needed him right there and then._

_But he was an ass and she, well she had pride._

It was her fourth interview that week, an interview with a guy named Graham Humbert. She loved everything about his profile, from his biological information to his hobbies and his job. She had re-read his profile over and over again the entire weekend. She had memorized his photo, and already knew it by heart _‘Brown sugar hair_ , _bluish eyes, chiseled jawline’_ thinking that it must have been a joke, no one could be that attractive.

She was rubbing her face in frustration when she heard someone by her side clearing his throat “Excuse me, are you Emma Swan?” An accented man asked as she lifted her eyes to meet him.

_Holy shit, that picture wasn’t doing him any justice._

“Hi! Yes! Mr. Humbert? I’m Emma, Emma Swan” She smiled and extended her hand for a shake.

“Please Emma, call me Graham” He smiled as he took a seat across from hers.

“Wow, Graham, I just wanted to thank you for coming today” She smiled genuinely “As you know I’m looking for a donor because I really want to be a mother, and I can’t wait anymore”

“Well, my wife and I are having some economic problems at the moment and we could use the money” He explained.

_Of course he was married, he was a semi-god._

“Do you think you can tell me more about your job? Because I think being part of the NYC police department is really awesome! And you love hunting, which just got me amazed” She smiled at him.

“Is there something you haven’t read about me?” He teased.

“Probably about your childhood, what about that?”

He had told her about his childhood, he had told her everything she wanted to know, and after two hours and a half of talking, Emma Swan found her donor, and her gut told her, she already wanted to have this baby.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, when Emma arrived at her apartment she was feeling happy and empty at the same time. She felt happy because she found her donor and she was going to be a mother. And she felt empty because she didn’t know with whom to share her news first, so she did what she thought was best and picked up the phone.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey mom” She smiled to the sound of her mother’s voice.

_“Oh Emma, sweetheart! Wait a second I’ll put you on speaker, your father and Leo are here too”_

“Leo? What’s that moron doing there?” She smiled to herself.

_“I stopped by this morning to say hi, and decided to stay for dinner. Why? Missed me already little sister?”_ Leo teased.

“A lot, I miss you all so much guys” Emma sighed “And it’s good that you’re all together, since I got some news for you” She said as she bit her bottom lip.

_“Please don’t say you’re getting married”_ She heard her father’s voice and she chuckled at that.

“No dad, I’m not getting married, yet”

_“Please don’t say you’re going back to Neal”_ Leo said.

“I’m not going back to Neal…” She rolled her eyes “Ugh, you’re just like Killian, you ass”

_“Emma, manners”_ Her mother scolded when Leo laughed in the background.

“Right, so – “

_“Wait! How’s Killian? You know Liam has asked about him…”_ Her mother interrupted.

“Mom, this isn’t something we can fix… Someday Killian will have to grow up and forgive Liam. They were both very young, and Killian is way too stubborn” She replied “But Killian isn’t the reason why I’m calling… I just wanted you guys to know that…” She paused for a second before she blurted out “I’m having a baby”

_“WHAT?!”_ She heard both, Leo and her father.

_“Emma?”_ Her mother suddenly asked _“Sweetie, are you there?”_

“I’m here mom” Emma replied.

_“Okay, care to explain, how are you having a baby? I mean, I know how you can make a baby and all of that, I don’t want any details, but just… how did that happen?”_ Her mother asked, sounding concerned.

“Mom, I’m not pregnant, yet” Emma rubbed her face “I was at the doctor’s the other day and he talked to me about my age, timing, and many other things… And I felt that it was my sign, it was what I needed to get me to take a leap of faith. You were there when things with Neal ended pretty badly, and I’m not sure I could handle anything like that again”

_“So what are you planning to do?”_ Her mother finally asked.

“I went through a list of sperm donors, I interviewed a few, and I found my seed guy, so it’s happening”

_“Emma, you’re our only daughter and we’ll always be there for you”_ Her mother said _“I never thought I would be a grandma”_ She could hear her mother’s quiet sobs over the phone.

“I know mom, you’ll be a beautiful and young grandma” Emma said as tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

_“Just one last question, do you think New York will be the ideal place to raise a child?”_

“I don’t know mom… I don’t know” She admitted.

After she had talked with her mother, she felt partially relieved, so she actually managed to get some sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

The next day as soon as Emma arrived at work she went by Ruby’s office to tell her the news. Ruby got pretty excited and started screaming like a crazy person.

“So Graham Humbert won the whole package?” Ruby wiggled her eyebrows.

“He’s married” Emma rolled her eyes.

“What did Jones have to say about this?” Ruby asked and Emma’s face fell to the mention of his name “Hold on a second, you haven’t talked to him yet?!” Ruby seemed surprised “This will go down in history”

“It is our longest fight” Emma admitted “But I do want to tell him”

“Why don’t we tell _everybody_ that you are going to have a baby?” Ruby sent her one of her wolfish grins.

“What did you have in mind Lucas?”

“How about an _‘I’m having a baby’_ party?” Ruby asked on a grin.

“Like a baby shower?” Emma asked confused.

“No, that’s later” Ruby rolled her eyes and continued “Let’s call it a Pregnant Party! The day Humbert will place his seed we all get together to celebrate it”

“Isn’t that weird?” Emma furrowed her brow.

“It’ll be easier for you, I assure you. And I already got a theme for it” She smirked.

“Okay then, we’ll do a party…” Emma took a look at her calendar and asked “On Sunday?”

“There’s nothing better than a Monday morning hangover” Ruby said sassily as her smirk got even bigger.

_Pregnant Party? What the hell?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday morning hangovers are the worst.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Lim (well-thats-much-better) for editing this! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no claim to these characters

The best way that Killian Jones knew how to manage stress was by exercising, so on Friday night he asked Robin to come with him after work to the gym.

_Emma hadn’t talked to him in a week._

_He missed her._

His week had been full of work, during the days he had been keeping himself busy with work related meetings, even on his lunch breaks, but at the end of each day, when he was already tired and just wanted to have a bit of fun, he had felt Emma’s absence.

He knew that Emma probably didn’t understand where his emotions were coming from, and he couldn’t say that he understood them any better.

“Look at you Jones” Robin’s voice interrupted his thoughts “Is somebody chasing you?” He smirked at him.

Killian just kept running on the treadmill, trying to ignore Robin.

“Mate”

“No” Killian managed to say as he kept on running.

“Let me guess… Miss Swan isn’t it?” Robin smiled knowingly.

“No, of course not. We haven’t talked in a week, she wanted timeout, so this has nothing to do with any ‘ _Emma issues’_ ” Killian said between breaths.

“Timeout?” Robin laughed “How old are you, five? Adults do not ‘timeout’” Robin said when he picked up a chocolate bar “What we do is have sex with girls”

“Shut up” Killian shot him a look “Why are you eating chocolate while exercising on…” He looked at Robin’s treadmill “Level two, I’m surprised” He finished with sarcasm.

“It’s not on two, and I just needed a little bit of energy because I’m on the fat-burning zone. You’re just burning muscle, I’m burning fat” Robin smiled proudly.

Killian just turned back to his machine, rolling his eyes at Robin’s speech.

 

* * *

 

Killian arrived at his apartment, checking out his mail, just to make sure nothing was important, when he suddenly saw _it._

When he opened the envelope, tiny pink and blue paper sperms fell all over the floor.

_I’m getting Pregnant Party!_

_Dear Killian,_

_I’m sorry for what happened last week, but I’d love if you’d actually come, and please dress yourself up! Don’t miss the chance to bring the pirate inside of you ;)_

_I miss you Jones._

_Xo_

_\- Emma_

He read the details on the invitation letter, the party had been scheduled for Sunday, and it was going to be a fairy-tale theme party. He sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked over to the kitchen with full intent to get himself wasted with a bit of rum.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend had flown by really fast, Sunday arrived, and Killian was nervous.

He didn’t know what to expect, Emma had never been the person to do such a big event for something like that. He smiled to himself as he imagined her hiding in her bedroom, completely freaking out.

Killian knew that Emma would love his pirate costume that was a mix of Jack Sparrow, Pirate Roberts and Captain Hook, and he even used the guyliner she had always teased him about.

When he arrived at the party, there was a mass of people.

_Who were they?_

“Killian Jones” He heard a voice coming from behind.

Killian smiled as he turned to face the petit brunette, who was dressed as Snow White “Mrs. Swan”

Mary Margaret pulled Killian into a hug “Look at you! You’ve grown up a lot” She smiled at him “You’re so handsome”

“Thanks very much” He blushed as his hand reached to scratch his ear “I didn’t know you were coming for the party”

_Actually he didn’t know anything about that bloody party._

“David and I couldn’t miss this, even Leo is here, somewhere” She smiled proudly.

“Killian!” David’s voice startled him as it came from behind.

“Mr. Swan” Killian greeted him.

_Snow White and her Prince Charming._

“Killian, how many times do we have to tell you? Call us Mary Margaret and David, Mr. and Mrs. makes us feel so old!” Mary Margaret said in disgust.

Killian laughed at that “Okay Mary Margaret” He said when his eyes searched for Emma “Uhm, do you know where is she?”

“Oh, she went to the bathroom, she’ll come back in a minute” Mary Margaret said and Killian nodded.

_Or not._

_Freaking out in her bedroom sounded more likely._

“Will you mind if I go in search of some rum?”

“Oh, no! Go on dear! Enjoy the party!” Mary Margaret said excited.

Killian made his way to the kitchen where he found the alcohol on the counter.

_If he wanted to survive the night, rum it had to be._

He poured some into his glass.

“Hey Jones!” Ruby, who was dressed as red riding hood, suddenly appeared with tequila bottle in hand.

“Hey lass” Killian gave her a nod.

“Want to have a bit of this?” She sent him one of her wolfish smirks.

“No, thanks. I’ll stick to the hard stuff tonight” He said as Ruby rolled her eyes “Hey, I need to ask you something” Ruby just raised an eyebrow “Who does this? A party for insemination, and isn’t a doctor supposed to be here?”

“Of course there is a Doctor in here, Dr. Whale” She pointed at a blond man who was busy making out with a brunette.

_What the hell?_

“That guy? You’ve got to be kidding” He frowned.

“His hands are magical, I assure you” Ruby smirked “This whole party was my idea. Unlike others, I try to support Emma, and it’ll make everything easier for her” She gave him a pointed look “Emma will go to the other room, we are all gonna leave, and she’s just gonna _do the gee_ with this big baster” She pulled up a turkey baster.

“What? Shouldn’t that be clean or something? Why is it up here?” Killian asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“I’m messing with you! Obviously she’s gonna use a medical device, similar to this” Ruby laughed and hit Killian with the baster she held in her hand “Sometimes you can be so funny”

“It’s not funny” He shook his head.

“Dude what’s wrong with you?” She rolled her eyes “You better change your attitude, you have all these ions and negative energy around you that it makes me sick” She said, sounding displeased “You know what, try these, it’ll make you less anxious” She took out a bottle of pills.

“What’s this?”

“I stole them from Granny, they’re herbal” She said, trying to suppress a grin “But they might also be pharmaceutical” She blurted out laughing.

“If I take one, will you leave?” Killian asked.

Ruby shot him a look as he took the pill and left.

After the encounter with Ruby, Killian felt hungry so he turned to the living room where he knew there had to be some food. Somehow he felt that his body was beginning to relax as he grabbed some chips and turned to look around the apartment.

He spotted Leo with a brown haired man, who was dressed as a hunter, and he decided to approach them.

“Hey mate” Killian tapped on Leo’s shoulder.

“Jones!” Leo embraced Killian as he smiled “It’s good to see you bro”

“You too, mate. How’s life in Kansas?”

“Err, I moved to Rhode Island a few weeks ago, you know I missed my family and I wanted to be near them” He smiled charmingly “Jones, this is Graham. Graham, this is Killian”

“Hello” Killian says shaking Graham’s hand.

“So, you’re Leo’s old friend?” Killian asked with curiosity.

“No, we just met. I’m the seed guy” He replied awkwardly.

“Oh” Killian took a moment to study the guy.

_It was happening, it was really happening. Emma was going to do this madness._

“Jones is Emma’s oldest friend, her best friend” Leo explained to Graham.

“Don’t let Regina ever hear you” Killian smiled at Leo.

“She’s not here tonight, so that won’t be a problem” Leo smirked.

“So… Graham, you’re not from around here I presume”

“No” Graham grinned “I’m from Ireland, my wife and I moved to the States about a year ago” He pointed at a dark haired woman that was sitting on the couch.

“Wow she’s beautiful”

“I know. She’s the love of my life, my soulmate, the sun to my darkness” Graham said as he looked lovingly at his wife.

“Wow, that’s amazing mate, and is your wife okay with this?” Killian asked.

“We need the money, you know? Ever since we moved in here, things haven’t been working for us. And we love each other. She was the one who pushed me to do this.”

“That’s… incredible” Leo smiled.

“Yeah” Killian nodded in agreement before he said “Uhm, if you’ll excuse me, I need to find Emma”

Killian left Graham and Leo to continue and chat without him as he walked towards Emma’s room. He opened the door, his eyes falling on her, watching her as she was sitting by the window.

_She was so beautiful._

He smiled to himself before he knocked on the opened door.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma felt like she was dying internally. She was freaking out. Her family had arrived before the party even started, Ruby arranged a party in time record, and she was still nervous as hell.

_‘Imagine you meet someone tomorrow, or in six months, then you realize you fell in love, and now it’s too late’_

Killian’s words kept echoing in her head ever since she had called Graham to tell him that he was her jackpot.

So as soon as the party had started, she did what she was best at. She ran and hid herself in her bedroom, thinking that no one was going to notice anyway, her parents were going to be way to busy meeting everyone, Leo was probably going to get drunk and flirt with every girl out there, Ruby was going to be the proper host, the one that she herself was supposed to be, and Killian… well, she didn’t know if Killian would even come. That was how she ended up sitting at her window, looking at the city.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, and she turned her head, her eyes meeting Killian, who was dressed in her favorite pirate costume as he smiled tenderly at her.

_She didn’t notice when he had opened the door._

_And he was even wearing the hook._

“Hey” She smiled at him.

“Hey Swan” He started walking towards her.

“Killian, I’m sorry – “

“Swan, please. I’m the one who needs to apologize. I acted like an arse” He chuckled.

“You are an ass” She got up to give him a hug.

“But your favorite ass” Her eyes met his smile when they pulled away from the hug.

“Thanks for being here” She said genuinely.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” He looked at her and she could feel as if his gaze was exploring her soul “Hmm” He smirked “What’s going on here?”

“Truth?” She looked into his eyes as he nodded “I’m freaking out… I really thought that throwing a party would, you know, make it fun, easier, but it’s just really depressing. I don’t know if I could ever be a mother” She lowered her gaze.

“Come on Swan”

“You think I’m crazy don’t you?” Her eyes fixed on him again.

“Love, you’re an open book to me, remember?” He smiled before he continued “I think… that you want to have a child and that’s natural. You’re doing just fine Swan, you are an amazing and strong woman who always gets what she wants… I’ve yet to see you fail”

“Thank you Killian” She said as tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. She leaned to give him another hug as his lips pressed a soft kiss to her forehead “I need to introduce you to Graham”

“Leo already did that” He chuckled.

“He’s gorgeous isn’t he?” She asked on a smile.

“Just a delicious Irish” He teased “Swan, I think it’s time for you to enjoy your party”

“You’re right” She grinned before she reached for her crown.

“Are you Buttercup?” Killian smiled at her.

“I wish” She pouted “Ruby insisted that I’d go as the Swan Princess. You know Graham is dressed as The Huntsman, and Ruby had this weird idea of him hunting the swan, you know, to have ducklings. It’s really weird”

She finished straightening the crown on her head as she turned to smile at him. She loved Killian Jones for all these things that he had done for her, for every smile, for his words that had always knew how to make her stronger. That was what had been missing those last days and at that moment she finally felt complete with him at her side.

“Swan” Killian interrupted her thoughts “You look stunning” He smiled at her.

“Thank you captain” She mocked, trying to mimic his accent.

“And Emma” He said, offering her his arm as he stood at her side “I think you’ll be a wonderful mother”

She felt her heart skipping a beat at his words. She took his arm, entwining their arms together as they walked out of the room so she could enjoy the party.

 

* * *

 

 

After his talk with Emma, Killian felt so relaxed and drunk as the alcohol started to kick in. From time to time things got a bit blurry, and suddenly he felt tired and as if he were falling, good thing he had the wall to support and help him to stand properly. Graham reappeared by his wife’s side after doing _his job,_ as Emma’s parents were with Emma, all three of them seemingly excited about the whole baby thing.

Before the party he hadn’t been sure if Emma was doing the right thing, but after she had confessed about how she had been feeling, Killian just knew that she was feeling lost. There were only a few times when she had seemed so small and fragile, and in those moments, with all the love he had held for her, it had been easy to reassure her that everything was going to be just fine.

It wasn’t that Killian didn’t like babies, he thought they were cute and he’d have probably wanted to have a child of his own someday. The thing was that after Milah, he hadn’t been sure if he’d ever want to start a family again.

He had met Milah on the senior year of his business degree. She had been his accounting teacher, he had admired her beauty and intelligence and apparently she had felt attracted to him as well. One day Milah had asked him out, they had began dating, and it was then that he had learned that she was a divorced woman.

Their relationship had lasted for 4 years. The best thing during that time had been that Milah loved Emma, so they could have all hung out together, even with Neal _'The asshole'._

Killian had been thinking of proposing to Milah before their next anniversary. But then, Neal had cheated on Emma, and Emma had been falling apart, and she had needed him.

Killian didn’t know exactly when he had started to ignore his relationship, but Milah did. That was why one day, when Killian arrived at her apartment, she dumped him, confessing that she got tired and that she was going to look for her ex-husband, she then got pregnant, and they were getting back together to try and work things out.

And once again, another person had left his side, and it made him treasure Emma Swan even more, for never going away.

The memory of Milah that crept into his mind, just made him to drink even more as the room began spinning.

By the time Ruby began with her speech, he only half listened to it as everyone else was cheering.

_What the hell? He needed a bathroom. Fast._

Killian walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door “Taken, go to the other” He heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.

“Okayyy” He said, feeling the entire world spinning.

_Bad, bad form Jones._

He then went to Emma’s bedroom, where the other bathroom was. Once he entered, he looked in the mirror as he patted lightly on his cheek.

_What was wrong with him? Getting so wasted…bad form indeed._

After he had finished vomiting, Killian spotted a white container. He tried to read the letters, but everything was a blur.

_‘Graham Humbert. 30 years’_

He chuckled as he picked up the container.

_Huntsman my balls… Pirate ships are better._

Killian opened the container.

_That looked disgusting._

An idea crossed his mind, and he opened the sink.

“Attention sailors, we’re under the attack of an enormous wave”He said as he played with the container “Here comes the Rolly Joger” He was laughing to himself when a knock on the door startled him, and the content of the container fell down the drain.

“Taken, sorry” He blurted out as his eyes widened in shock.

“Okay” He heard the voice of someone saying at the other side of the door.

_What have he done?_

_Think fast Jones…_

He ran his hands through his hair as he started freaking out.

_Bloody hell!_

_What was he supposed to do?_

He suddenly had an idea.

_Yes!! Brilliant idea, now… he had to look for something that might help…_

Killian’s eyes fell on a pile of magazines that Emma had been keeping in her bathroom. He went through the magazines until he found a picture of Jennifer Aniston. He smiled to himself, unzipping his leather pants as he started working.

Then, everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Lim (well-thats-much-better) for editing this!

When Killian woke up on Monday morning he had the worst headache.

_Bless the Monday morning hangover._

He groaned in pain when he dragged himself out of bed to take a quick shower. He could barely remember anything that had happened the night before, he had remembered talking to Emma, but other than that the night was a blur and his memory was full of black spots.

_Bloody hell, never again Jones._

On his way to work, as he exited the elevator his stomach suddenly growled and he found himself vomiting into a trash can.

_He needed a pill and tons of water. Fast._

After he got into his office he sat in his chair and asked his assistant to bring him an Alka-Seltzer and some pills, he then rested his elbows on the table as he massaged his temples, trying to sooth the excruciating headache while he waited for his assistant to come back with the pills.

Minutes later, instead of his assistant, Robin stepped into his office, pills in hand and the ultimate hangover remedy, a loud door slam.

“Mate, please, my head” Killian growled as he buried his head in his hands.

“Jones, you’re fired!” Robin exclaimed as his brow furrowed.

“I am your boss, you know?” Killian lifted his head as he raised an eyebrow at Robin.

“Being my boss, doesn’t mean you can come by my place completely drunk at bloody 4 am” Robin said in frustration.

_Wait… what?_

“What are you talking about?” Killian asked in confusion “I was at your place last night?” He frowned.

“Yes, and you scared me when you started talking about bad form and some incoherent story” Robin gave him a pointed look “I even had nightmares about that”

“Wha... what did I say?”

“Something about a pirate rescuing a princess and ducklings from a huntsman, I can’t remember it all, okay? You scared the shit out of me!” Robin exclaimed, shaking his head.

“Bloody hell” Killian said, feeling completely confused “Mate, I don’t remember any of that. I… just… remember going to Emma’s pregnant party, talking with a few people, but I can’t remember anything else” He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

“What?! You don’t remember anything?” Robin asked as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth “Not even when you started screaming to Jennifer Aniston?”

“Jennifer Aniston? As Jennifer Aniston from Friends?” Killian raised his brow in wonder and confusion.

_Now, his headache was killing him even more. Bloody hell, indeed._

“She is gorgeous, but it was so random at four bloody in the morning”

“Well, I’m sorry, I guess” Killian scratched his ear as the confused expression on his face intensified.

“It’s okay, next time you better hold your liquor better” Robin teased as he walked towards the door.

“Oi” Killian shook his head.

“And by the way, you owe me fifty bucks, for the cab that drove you home, which I paid for” Robin said before he stepped out, leaving Killian to stare at the closed door.

_What the bloody hell happened last night._

 

* * *

 

Killian and Emma met for lunch.

He barely paid attention when Emma talked about the party as his mind drifted back to the conversation he had had with Robin earlier that day, feeling awkward that he hadn’t remembered doing any of the things that Robin had told him that he had done.

“Jones?” Emma interrupted his thoughts as she shot him a look “Are you even listening?”

“Sorry lass” He shook his head “I just, I didn’t have a great morning, you know?” He said frustrated.

“What’s wrong captain? Can’t hold your rum?” She teased on a grin.

_Apparently he couldn’t._

“I don’t know, perhaps I abused it a bit” He admitted.

“That’s why you looked so relax last night then?” She asked as she smirked at him.

“I just… don’t bloody know” He replied in confusion as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, I was trying to ask you to dance with me, and then you just disappeared” She chuckled “My dad found you sleeping on my bed”

A flush of heat made its way to his cheeks at the thought of David finding him completely drunk passed out on his daughter’s bed “I’ll need to apologize to David then”

“It’s okay, he trusts you” She smiled at him before she continued “You know how much I love my parents, but I’m glad they left this morning”

“Why is that Swan?” Killian chuckled, raising a brow.

“My mom kept talking about how New York is not a suitable place to raise a child, and how I’ll need my family through the entire process, about being a single mom, and a lot of things” Emma said exasperated.

“Emma, you’ll do what’s best for you, as you always do” He smiled tenderly at her “And remember you’re the only one who takes a decision concerning your life” He finished as Emma nodded, mouthing a thanks.

They spent the rest of their lunch talking about other topics, such as Leo and the week that had past. By the end of it, when they turned to leave the restaurant, Killian decided to forget about the party, saying to himself that everything was just fine.

 

* * *

 

Almost a month had passed since the party and Emma’s period was late. First, she went to the pharmacy for a pregnancy test.

_Two pink lines._

Just to double check, to make sure that everything was okay, and that the hCG levels were as expected, she visited the hospital, to take a blood test.

_Result: Pregnant._

She couldn’t hold back the tears that streamed down her face as she pressed the results against her chest.

_It was happening, oh god, she was having a baby._

She felt so happy and her first thought was of her parents, whom she promised to call as soon as she would know something regarding the baby. She took the cellphone out of her bag and called her mom.

_“Hello?”_ Mary Margaret answered.

“Hey mom” Emma whispered “I’ve got some news for you” She smiled to herself.

_“Oh sweetie! I hope good news!”_ Her mother replied, sounding excited.

“I…” Emma paused for a moment as tears began to blur her vision and her voice became shaky “I’m pregnant mom”

_“AAHH! I’M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA! OH MY GOD! BABY CONGRATULATIONS!”_ Mary Margaret exclaimed in excitement over the phone.

Emma chuckled with happy tears in her eyes “Thank you mom, I’m so happy!”

_“My baby is going to be a mother! Oh my god, I can’t believe it…”_ She could hear her mother’s loving voice _“Emma… probably it’s not the time, since we are now so happy about this, but we’ve talked about this before, have you decided what you’re going to do now?”_

“Yes mom, I already made a decision. I just need to talk to Killian first you know? He needs to know” Emma said as she looked up at the blue sky of New York “I’ll hang out with him tonight, so I can talk at length with him about it”

_“It’s okay sweetie, he’ll understand, you’ll see”_ She smiled at her mother’s words _“I’ll tell your dad you called, you should tell Leo too, he has been asking about you”_

“I’ll call Leo in a minute, and later I’ll call you and dad so we can work out the details of everything that will be needed” She said on a smile.

_“It’s okay Emma, you’re making me so happy with this, I love you sweetie”_ Her mother said tenderly.

“I love you too mom” She said as she felt more tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

_Stupid hormones._

 

* * *

 

Emma called Killian to ask if he wanted to have dinner with her after work.

He stopped to pick up some beers before he drove to her apartment, knocking on the door once he arrived.

“Hey buddy” She greeted him with a smile as she opened the door.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Swan? Having dinner with such a beautiful lass?” He smirked and winked at her as he walked in.

“Can’t have dinner with my best friend?” She asked on a smile and Killian just laughed and nodded.

He then turned to the kitchen, placing the beers in the fridge, but not before he took two, one in each hand as he walked back towards the living room, where Emma had been waiting for him on the couch, and chinese food had been waiting for them on the coffee table. He handed Emma one of the bottles, and when she took it, she just stared nervously at it as she bit her bottom lip.

“Something’s wrong lass?” Killian asked in concern as he took a seat next to her.

“Yeah… it’s just that I won’t be able to make a proper toast with you tonight” She said as her eyes fixed on his too blue eyes.

“And what are we celebrating tonight, darling?” He raised an eyebrow “Your birthday is a few months away and I don’t –  ”

“I’m pregnant” Emma blurted out and Killian eyes widened at the news.

“I don’t remember another occasion to celebrate” He completed his sentence, ignoring her words as he looked away.

“Jones did you hear what I said?” She took his hands in hers as she squeezed them.

_Of course he did, she was pregnant._

_She was going to have a baby._

_A baby._

“Yeah…” He said, his voice just above a whisper.

“Please say something” She said quietly as her eyes pleaded him when they locked eyes.

She looked so nervous and fragile and he mentally slapped himself for reacting like that again.

_She wanted it, and he needed to be there for her, as he always had, and he would love that baby no matter what, and he would be by her side, and his heart ached from seeing her that happy._

“I… I’m speechless love” He looked at her lovingly before he continued “Congratulations are in order, now” He said as he pulled her into a hug.

He felt her relax in his arms, before she whispered “Thank you Killian” She barely managed to finish letting the words out of her mouth and he already heard her sob against his chest.

“Are you crying?” He pulled back just a little so he could look into her eyes as he wiped the tears off her face.

“Shut up” Emma chuckled lightly “Apparently, I’ve been doing that a lot lately, stupid hormones and all of that”

“So, this means I’m going to be an uncle?” He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Yeah” She said as she suddenly avoided his gaze.

“There’s more, isn’t it?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Perhaps” She replied as she bit her bottom lip.

_Open book._

She was about to say something when her stomach suddenly growled and Killian laughed at that, his laugh echoing across the apartment.

“How about we continue to talk after we eat dinner and watch the movie?” He suggested before he added teasingly “Now you have to eat for two”

“Can we see the Princess Bride?” She turned to look at him.

“As you wish” He grinned.

When they finished watching the movie, Killian helped Emma to clear the coffee table as they continued to laugh to their casual jokes and to his reactions towards annoying clients or suppliers.

_It was always so easy with her._

“I think we’ve been delaying this conversation for a couple of hours” She finally said.

“We? You are the one who seemed to be avoiding it” Killian said on a smirk “I was simply waiting for you to spill it out”

“Ass” she chuckled before she continued “I’ve been thinking a lot about the baby”

“Obviously” He replied as Emma sent him a pointed look “Sorry” He mumbled.

“I want my kid to have a normal childhood, you know…” Her voice trailed off as she lowered her gaze “I need a safe home and New York is not exactly the ideal place”

_What? What was she talking about?_

Killian looked at her confused for a long moment “Are you leaving too?” He finally asked coldly.

“Killian” She looked at him, the pain distinct in her eyes, but he wasn’t able to see as he averted his gaze from her when he went to stand by the large window of her apartment.

_She couldn’t be leaving him, it wasn’t happening, not again, not Emma._

_First was his mother, later his father, then his brother Liam, and now Emma?_

_His heart hurt. The memories hurt. He felt betrayed._

“I’m not leaving you” She whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder.

_He felt as if her touch had burned him._

“Yes you are, you are leaving me just like everyone else” He said without looking at her.

“Killian, please look at me” She sighed.

He turned to face her and when their eyes met he noticed the pain and understanding in her eyes, which quickly filled with tears.

“Do you remember the promise we both made right after your father left and before your mother passed away when we were just sophomores in high school?” She asked and he nodded in reply “I meant it Killian, I’ll be forever at your side, you’re such an important person to me and I can’t lose you”

He turned around again as he kept gazing out the window, just staring at the lights of New York as memories rushed through his mind, memories of his mother, father and brother.

_He missed Liam, they haven’t talked in years, he was the only family he had left but he couldn’t forget what had happened. It wasn’t easy to forgive._

“It would be just for a few years, just until my kid would be all grown up and he could easily adapt to life in the city” She breathed as she finished explaining.

Finally Killian turned to face her again as he asked “Where are you going?”

“I’m going back to Storybrooke”

“Are you sure about this?”

“No, but it’s our best chance” She said placing her hands on her still flat belly.

“Will you miss me?” He whispered.

“You’ve got no idea” She was quick to reply as she pulled him in for a hug “I promise I’ll talk to this baby about his uncle Killy everyday” She smiled and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Okay” He whispered with Emma in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Emma Swan left New York City and Killian Jones behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, I promise everything will get better. Review?


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Lim (well-thats-much-better) for being a great friend and beta!  
> Disclaimer: I make no claim to these characters

It had been two weeks since Emma left, but before she left, she had made sure that Killian would receive a special gift.

She knew that Killian loved boats, so she had pulled some strings and arranged for him to have permission to sail around the waters of New York and she got him an open membership to the New York sailing club.

It was only minutes after he had gotten the letter and he already called to thank her, and it made her feel just a little better that she could give him at least something. He even joked that he was going to name the boat “The Swan”, but she insisted to name it “The Jolly Roger”.

Weeks turned into months, and her flat stomach rounded to a double sized belly.

She found out that she was going to have a baby boy around the fifth month of her pregnancy, and she immediately emailed Killian, sharing the news with him, picture of the ultrasound included. Three whole days had passed before he replied.

Months passed and she gave birth to a dark-brown haired, blue eyed baby boy.

She wasn’t sure who cried more, she, her mother or the baby, whom she named Henry.

When Ruby dropped by the hospital, big basket in hand, Emma expected to see Killian as well, but he didn’t show up. Later that day her father explained that he had left the country for business, and he wouldn’t be back for a couple of weeks.

Months turned into years.

Every once in a while she called Killian, but most of the time he was busy between meetings, trips or just life.

She knew that things were going to be pretty hard when she decided to go back to Storybrooke. The town hadn’t changed, it was still the same little town as it had always been, but it was the perfect place for Henry to grow up.

She loved Henry with all her heart, she was willing to do anything for her boy. There was just this one weird thing… he reminded her of someone, but she just couldn’t name who. Since she didn’t know Graham, _the seed guy_ , very well, sometimes she had wondered if he reminded her of her brother Leo.

_Probably… who else might it be?_

Henry was a really special kid, he was incredibly smart already at the age of three, questioning everything that happened around him, and there was also this one thing about him – he loved the sea.

Mary Margaret had often insisted that Emma needed a break from her mom duties, and Emma had always replied that her weekly coffee with Regina had been more than enough.

Regina and Emma had been friends since kindergarten. Right from the start they had had common ground as they had both stood out since their mothers’ had been important politicians. Cora, Regina’s mother had hated Mary Margaret, and that had never helped, but they had both decided not to care and that was how their friendship lasted.

Regina was married to her high school sweetheart Daniel, and Emma who knew that they loved each other, sometimes wished she had something like that, or something like what her parents had.

Emma had also known that coming to Storybrooke had meant facing Liam, Killian’s older brother.

Most of the times she had been polite with him, and even though he had never asked about his brother, she just knew he had been dying to know what was up with Killian.

When Liam met Henry, she found it funny that they instantly clicked. Henry had been so closed to most people, but with Liam it was so easy.

When Henry turned four Liam started babysitting him and Emma was able to work again.

Since Henry spent most of his days with Liam, Emma began to wonder if he had been picking up the Jones’ quirks, as he began to moan whenever he ate, scratched his ear whenever he was feeling nervous or uncomfortable, and he even started worrying about non-existent illnesses.

Their daily interactions had led Liam to start asking about Killian. Emma shared some stories with him from time to time, but never once did she mention Milah, it was just not her tale to tell, as Killian would have said.

_God, she missed him. They hadn’t talked since New Year’s Eve and that had been seven months ago… Not that they had talked during all those years, they had stopped with the e-mails and began texting a few years back, but the texts only came on her birthday, or on Christmas, and the last time had been on New Year’s Eve._

Whenever Henry wasn’t around, those were the times that Emma started to think of the life she had once had. Other than missing Killian, she also missed Ruby and Friday alcohol nights at The Rabbit Hole, she even missed the subway.

During those years Ruby had come to visit a few times, she came to every birthday, and she always wanted to organize the parties. Henry hated them.

Five years had passed since Emma had moved to Storybrooke, and her friendship with Killian was like walking a fragile line. She knew it.

She heard from Leo that Killian had won a Stevie Award for the planning of a new business, and she couldn’t be more proud and happy for him, but she also felt so sad that she hadn’t been there for him.

Leo even told her that Killian had dated a girl name Ashley for a couple of months, it hadn’t lasted and she didn’t know why exactly but for some reason she felt relieved.

But then he told her about another girl, Aurora was her name, they’d been in a relationship for a year, and her brother said the girl was the compilation of gorgeous, hot and sexy.

_She wasn’t jealous. Nope. Not at all._

_He could do it, he was one of the most eligible bachelors in New York City after all._

_She had Henry and that was enough._

 

* * *

 

During the weeks after Emma’s departure Robin had constantly teased Killian for mopping around, but Killian had just denied it.

And when the sailing permission arrived, his heart skipped a beat as he read the note that was attached to the folder.

_Dear Killian,_

_It’s the least I could do for you, I love you._

_\- Emma_

He called her right after he had read it, he loved hearing her voice. He promised to build his own boat someday and name it “The Swan” She didn’t like it and insisted that he’d name it “The Jolly Roger” Since she knew how much he loved Peter Pan.

The weeks turned into months, and he kept himself busy with work, his business was going great. He decided to extend the construction of cars, into the construction of boats; he just had to plan it, and he was pretty sure that once he would, the income would come from everywhere.

He also discovered he couldn’t watch Friends, same as any movie starring Jennifer Aniston because for some reason every time he did a _boner_ caused his jeans to become really tight.

_What the hell?_

It wasn’t like he ignored Emma, but when he received the email with the picture of the ultrasound attached he didn’t know how to react. He was happy for her, of course he was happy, she sounded happy on the message, but he couldn’t find the words, not at that moment. Robin insisted that he should send her at least something, saying that even a _‘Congratulations, Swan’_ would do. Three days later he sent her the message.

A couple of more months had passed and one day David called him, Emma was going into labor. He was about to leave the country for a business meeting in Japan, so he excused himself and sent his best wishes to Emma and the baby.

During the trip he met a woman, Mulan, she was gorgeous and a casual fuck-buddies relationship started. When he left Japan, he left Mulan as well.

A year after Emma had left, he realized that his relationship with her wasn’t going to be the same, he was living in New York, running his own business and even planning his new one, and she was living in Maine, raising a child on her own. It just wouldn’t work out.

So he stopped trying and started focusing on his own life even more. He never got into serious relationships, just a couple of dates and one night stands.

The years had passed, every once in a while Leo had dropped by for a visit, and he had always had tales to tell about little Henry and Emma. Then he heard about Liam and Henry, and it hurt him. On one side he was glad Liam had been there for Emma and Henry, but on the other, it pained him that it hadn’t been him who had been there by their side.

_He was supposed to be there for her, for them, forever and always. Wasn’t he?_

That was when Killian decided to shut down every memory of Liam and Emma, for his own good.

When he finished his new business plan, the company launched it, and it was a success. During the development he met Ashley, a former biochemistry student. Robin had pressed until Killian finally asked her out. They started a relationship, but it didn’t last.

His boats business had been flourishing and months after the implementation of eco-friendly materials into his business process had started, Killian won a Stevie Award for New Business Development. He knew he had made it to New York City most eligible bachelors, and that was when he met Aurora.

Aurora Di Stefano was a nice lass. She was supportive of anything Killian had wanted to do, and he was pretty sure she could be the one. He even invited her to join him whenever he had to go to his meetings in Japan or London, and Aurora loved it. Although, there were certain things that Aurora hated, and she’d made it pretty clear. She hated that Killian used to moan every time he ate, she had said that she found it disturbing.

_Hey, it was an old habit, what could he do about it?_

One Friday night, Killian was having dinner with Aurora in the same restaurant he took her on their first date, he had everything planned for the night, and if everything would go right, things were going to change for the good.

When the dessert arrived and Aurora stared wide eyed at the diamond ring on her blueberry cheesecake, Killian got up and went down on one knee.

“My beautiful Aurora, I know we’ve been together for a year now, but I can’t wait any longer to be by your side every day that goes by” He smiled at her before he continued “Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and the captain of my life?” He grinned nervously at her.

Aurora was speechless as she looked down at him “Killian…” Her voice trailed off and he noticed the tears in her eyes.

“Don’t cry my love” He tried to wipe the tears off her face.

Aurora shifted in her chair as she whispered “I love you, okay? But I…” She turned to face him “I can’t do this… Not now.”

Killian went into shock. He felt publicly humiliated, but he also felt hurt. He just pushed himself back to his feet, took out a bunch of bills from his wallet, threw the money on the table and walked out of the restaurant, with Aurora right on his tracks.

“Killian, wait!” She shouted and he turned around.

“Why?” He exclaimed angrily “Why not? At least I deserve an explanation”

“Because you’re too difficult to handle Killian! You’re a neurotic, pessimistic and stubborn man! I don’t know how to deal with your scars! You never let me in!” Aurora shouted back with tears in her eyes.

Killian’s face went blank and he just turned around and walked to his car, once he was inside, he hit the steering wheel in frustration.

During the ride back to his apartment he heard his cellphone ringing a couple of times. He didn’t answer.

When he arrived at his apartment, he gazed at the screen of his phone. He had 3 missed calls and 1 text from Aurora, and 2 missed calls from… _Emma,_ who also left a voice message, and he couldn’t wait any longer to hear her voice.

“ _Hey Jones! It’s Emma… uhm I know it’s been a while since we’ve talked, but uhm guess what?_ ” a pause “ _We’re moving back to New York!_ ” His eyes went wide as he heard her giggle “ _I’ve got an amazing offer from Gold to return to the office, and uhm Regina’s coming back with us, do you think she could’ve an interview with you… to you know have a job?_ ” He rolled his eyes “ _I already found a school for Henry and Leo had been looking for an apartment_ ” She paused again “ _Probably you know Henry spent some time with Liam, so… he has been practicing his Irish accent, please sound surprise when you meet him!_ ” She giggled again, and unconsciously a smile lifted his lips. “ _Please call me whenever you can! I’ve missed you so much, and I can’t wait to see you… Uhm bye Killian_ ”

When he finished listening to the message, it was like something magical happened to his heart, it didn’t hurt that much anymore, and he found himself grinning like an idiot as he went to bed.

_He would call her tomorrow, he would love to hear her voice again._

 

* * *

 

When Regina came to Emma devastated and broken, because Daniel had left her without any reasonable reason, just divorce papers and an ‘ _I’m sorry, I couldn’t do it any longer_ ’ note, Emma knew it was time.

Henry was big enough to face the big city; Gold, her associate, kept calling her to accept an incredible offer, that she just couldn’t say no; she texted Ruby with the news, and she called Emma a minute later screaming all over the phone.

So after she had made sure all the calls needed were done, and her cellphone rang the next morning, she expected to hear Killian, but… it wasn’t him.

_“Hm Emma Swan?”_ She heard a man’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Uhm, yeah, Graham Humbert? I assume” Emma replied.

_“Yeah, so… you left a message on my voicemail last night and I’m glad to hear you’re coming back to New York”_ He said, sounding a bit awkward.

“Oh yes, we’re going back, uhm Henry and I”

_God, why did she sound so fucking nervous?_

“Uhm I hope that it doesn’t bother Mrs. Humbert that I called you” She finally said.

_“There’s no Mrs. Humbert anymore”_ He said and paused.

_Oh shit._

“I’m sorry” She apologized, clearing her throat.

_“Don’t worry, we don’t need to talk about it”_ He sounded relatively calmed _“But now that you have my number, what do you say if we’d just text each other, and you can let me know when you guys are coming, I’d like to see you and meet Henry”_

“Yeah, that’s perfectly fine” A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth “I’m glad you called, I’ll talk to you soon Graham” She said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

A couple of days later, she and Henry had everything already packed up. They said their respective goodbyes, Liam included, and while they were on the road her phone beeped, letting her know she received a text.

_“Hey Swan, Leo told me you’re on your way to NY. I can’t wait to see you and the lad. Have a safe trip ;) Call me when you get here._

_Btw, dinner with me tomorrow night? I pay. – Jones”_

A wide smile spread across her face as she re-read the text over and over again.

_She couldn’t wait to see Killian, this was going to be good._


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, must have to admit this chapter is one of my favorites!  
> As always, I need to thank Lim (well-thats-much-better) for being an amazing beta and friend!

**New York City – Present Day.**

Killian woke up, barely making it half asleep to the shower, and it wasn’t until the cold water had hit him that he recalled the previous night’s events. He had proposed to Aurora, thinking she was the one, only to get rejected by her, as she used his walls as her excuse. He then remembered Emma’s voice message.

_Swan… she was coming back._

He kept that thought with a genuine smile whilst he finished bathing and getting himself ready for work. He then left his apartment and headed towards the subway. Although he was an important entrepreneur, and he made a generous income, he preferred a normal life, in which he could still take the subway and avoid New York City traffic. On his way to the office he took his cellphone out from the pocket of his jacket and gazed at the screen, it was still on ‘Do Not Disturb’ since he had wanted to ignore the world due to the previous night’s events.

_20 missed calls. 30 new texts._

_All between Aurora, Robin, and his assistant, Tink._

When he arrived at his office, he spotted Tink and Robin that had been arguing over something, stopping the moment they noticed his presence as he headed for his office, with Robin right on his tracks.

“I’m sorry about what happened” Robin said as he closed the door behind them.

“What are you talking about?” Killian raised an eyebrow at Robin as he walked around his desk and sank into his chair.

“About Aurora, mate”

“How did you know?” Killian asked confused, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Tink has been calling all morning to every crappy newspaper that published the rejection photo. I’m really sorry mate” Robin said honestly.

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about…” His voice trailed off when he picked up the tube of his desk phone “Hold on a second” He gestured with his hand for Robin to wait “Tink, would you please come in here?” He put the tube back in its place and looked at Robin, crossing his arms across his chest as he said “Locksley, I need you to explain yourself”

“It’s better that you see it for yourself” Robin sighed at the same time that Tink stepped into Killian’s office.

“Tink, what is this madness that Robin is talking about?” Killian asked firmly.

“This got in here this morning, it’s from your girlfriend” Tink handed Killian a box with a bunch of newspapers of the ‘Elite’ section, all of them got big headers, making anger boil in Killian’s body.

_Conquer of the market, but not of his girlfriend heart._

_Is Mr. Jones available again?_

_Not wedding bells means there won’t be a Jones-Di Stefano imperium?_

“Then Ms. Di Stefano called and she said she is truly sorry and that it wasn’t her intention to humiliate you that way” Tink said before an awkward silence took over the office.

Killian studied all the articles in the different newspapers sections, because it wasn’t just one, there were 5 _bloody_ articles about it.

“She’s a fool mate” Robin finally broke the silence.

Killian ignored Robin’s words as he looked at the petite blonde in front of him “Tink, I won’t accept any call or visits from anyone, except if it’s an important client or supplier, is that clear?” He said in a commanding voice.

“Yes, sir” Tink said as she turned to leave.

“So… wanna talk about it?” Robin asked once they were left alone.

“Not now mate, may I have some time alone?” Killian raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’ll be here if you need me” Robin said as he left.

Killian buried his head in his hands already exhausted from the pathetic event.

_Fucking hell, it’s still too early._

He suddenly remembered that there was something else that he was supposed to do…. There was something more he had to do… but with all the madness that happened around him, he couldn’t remember exactly what it was that he was supposed to do that morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Four days later, Leo had texted him, letting him know that Emma was on her way to New York, and he finally remembered. Emma was coming back to New York. He was supposed to call her that crazy morning, but he forgot, so he just texted her.

_“Hey Swan, Leo told me you’re on your way to NY. I can’t wait to see you and the lad. Have a safe trip ;) Call me when you’re here._

_Btw, dinner with me tomorrow night? I pay. – Jones”_

She replied minutes later and the first real smile in days appeared on his face.

_“Can’t wait to see you buddy! – Emma”_

 

* * *

 

 

Killian’s morning was going good, the previous night he had received a text from Emma saying they arrived safe and that she’d call today at noon, after she’d finish unpacking. He was pretty concentrated on his work when he heard a lot of noise coming from down the hall, noise of people yelling.

_What the hell?_

Right after he stood up, his office door flew open, revealing at the doorway mad Tink, mad Robin, and none other than Regina Mills.

“These damn idiots didn’t let me in” Regina said annoyed “I told them I know you and that we had an interview. If they wouldn’t allow me to come in, I would do it by my own.”

“Regina” He nodded to her and she just lifted an annoyed eyebrow at him.

“Jones, would you please tell to your… friend” She looked at Robin “That it’s okay, that we have an interview planned” She crossed her arms across her chest.

Killian turned to Tink and Robin “Guys, it’s okay, you can leave. I forgot to let you know I was having this visit” He smirked and turned to Regina “Apologies, milady” He bowed in mockery and she just rolled her eyes.

Robin and Tink left, leaving Killian and Regina alone. The moment the interview started Killian knew he was wasting his time asking Regina about her resume, she already had the job because she was a capable woman and because Emma had asked him to, but it was merely protocol, so he went through with the procedure. Once they finished talking all business, Killian decided to ask a bit about one personal issue that had caught his attention.

“So Regina, why did you decided to come to New York… and why does your resume says single if the last time I heard, you were married to Daniel?”

“Really?” Regina sighed “Do you really need to ask this stuff?”

“I’m afraid it’s part of the interview, the psychological part of this Mills” Killian smirk was wiped off his face at the sight of one despaired Regina Mills.

Regina shook her head and lowered her gaze as she muttered “I’m going through a divorce… Daniel left me, I don’t know why…”

Killian instantly regretted mocking her and just said “I’m sorry Regina, really, I know the feeling” He smiled sadly at her when they locked eyes.

“Whatever, I’ll be fine. So… do I have the job?” She asked impatiently, raising an eyebrow.

“I need to verify with the HR department, and they’ll let you know in a couple of days” He looked away trying to suppress another grin.

“Are you kidding me Jones?!” She asked wide-eyed “I can’t believe it! Emma said you would do me the favor!” She crossed her arms across her chest and Killian’s laugh escaped him.

“I’m joking Regina, you already had the job, even before the interview” He grinned at her.

“I just wanted to let you know, that it doesn’t matter that you’re my boss now, I just hate you now even more” She said furious.

“Deep down you care about me Mills” He winked at her “Now, you’ll be working with Robin Locksley’s team, in the planning area. I believe you’ll be the organized brain that that team needs” Killian said, picking up his phone and asking Robin to come in.

“When will I start?” Regina asked as a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

“Yes mate?” Robin asked as he stepped into Killian’s office.

“What is he doing here?” Regina asked annoyed “He was the one who didn’t let me in and he threatened to call security”

“You were too damn stubborn and I had to do something, my mate isn’t receiving any visits at the moment. You could’ve been a bloody reporter” Robin said to his defense

“Kids” Killian said as both turned to look at him “You better work on that relationship because you are going to be working together for a really long time”

“But he smells like forest!” Regina protested in disgust and Killian didn’t hold back his laugh at that.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to agree with Ms. Mills, I told you before, that cologne sucks” Killian teased, and Robin shot him a look, steam coming out of his ears.

“Is there something else I can help you with, mate?” Robin asked coldly, faking a smile.

“Yeah, why don’t you give Ms. Mills a tour of the office and the plans, so she can start tomorrow?” Killian replied on a smirk.

“Aren’t you supposed to give me that tour?” Regina asked, raising an eyebrow at Killian.

“I’m a busy man, love. And I assure you, you couldn’t be in better hands” He winked at her before she walked towards the door.

“Don’t you think Emma won’t know about this” Regina threatened before turning to Robin.

“After you, milady” Robin bowed and Regina rolled her eyes in reply.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian spent his lunch in the company of Regina and Robin witnessing the exchanged of sassy comebacks.

_That could be fun._

Deep down he knew they would come around, eventually.

Once he returned to his office, he found a note that Tink had left him, saying that Emma had called while he was on his lunch break, and that he should called her when he returns, so he immediately picked up the phone.

_“Hello?”_ Her voice sounded so soft and so foreign on the phone.

“Swan?” Killian smiled to himself.

_“Oh my god! Killian!”_ She exclaimed with a happy tone _“I’m so glad you called! I was starting to think that you were ignoring me!”_

“What? How could you think like that darling?” He pretended to be offended.

_“Given our history, would you blame me?”_ He could hear her smile in her tone of voice.

“I think you’re right” He laughed at that “So, how’s the unpacking going?” He asked, changing the topic.

_“It’s okay. Ruby and Leo are all over here moving boxes we’re almost done”_ She replied.

“Are you still up for dinner with me, love?” Killian asked.

_“Of course! I can’t wait to see you… It’s been a long time. I think this is officially our longest talk in 7 years”_ She half laughed.

“You know, I’ve been thinking we could go after dinner to The Rabbit Hole, you know, like the old times” He said ignoring the pain in his heart at her last words “I think that the weird bartender that was head over heels with you is still alive” He teased.

_“Oh my god, really? How old is he?_ ” He heard her laugh.

“150 years probably” Killian joked.

_“Ha-ha very funny Jones. Actually…Henry prefers the hard stuff”_

“Oh… the lad is coming? I thought it was only you and me” Killian furrowed his eyebrows.

_“Yeah… Don’t you wanna meet him? He’s been dying to meet his uncle Killy”_

Killian rolled his eyes “I do, I want to meet your boy. But Swan, please don’t tell me you told him that bloody nickname”

_“In my defense, it wasn’t my fault!”_ She retorted _“By the way, you should get him something, like a gift. Nothing too small, but not too big”_

“Uhm, what about…” He picked up a paper ball that was on his desk, getting an idea “I give him a basketball?” He threw the paper ball, trying to shoot it into the trash, but he missed as it fell on the floor.

_“Actually, he’s not… that athletic”_

“Then what should I get him? It’s been a while since I was around kids”

_“You should give him a picture frame”_

“A picture frame?” Killian asked confused.

“Y _eah. I know it’s weird, but a few years ago he started a collection and he never takes out the picture”_

“O..kay, that’s fine, a bit unusual, but fine” He said.

_“Is that Jones?”_ Killian heard Ruby asking at the background.

_“Ruby shut up”_ Emma said.

_“Jones!! Thank you for rejecting_ _my Facebook request”_ Ruby said into the phone.

_“Oh my god, did you hear that?”_ Emma laughed.

“You can tell Miss Lucas, it was all part of my master plan to get her completely out of my life” He said sassily.

_“Killian,”_ Emma sighed _“You know I can’t tell her that”_

Killian laughed before he replied “You’re right” There was a long moment of silence before he added “So, I’ll see you tonight?

_“Yeah”_

“I’ll send you the address in a text, when you get there say Mr. Jones reserved a table for you”

_“Okay… uhm, I guess I’ll see you later?”_ Emma was quick to reply.

“Of course” Killian reassured.

_“Oh… and Killian, I’m so happy that you called”_

“So am I Swan” Killian said before they said goodbye and hung up.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian left his office early, so he was able to go and change his clothes before dinner with Emma and Henry. He also picked up a picture frame Aurora had given him after their first trip together, he thought that since he wasn’t going to use it anymore he should give it to Henry.

He was excited but he was also nervous. He wondered if Henry looked like Emma, all blond hair and big green eyes, or if he looked like Leo, all brown haired but with green big eyes as well.

_He should have his mother eyes, because they were the prettiest he’d ever seen._

He made a reservation in one of New York’s best restaurants, Le Benardin, Henry would love it, at least he hoped.

When he arrived at the restaurant, the hostess easily recognized him, since he was a regular client.

“Welcome Mr. Jones, is there something I can do for you?” She greeted him.

“Yes, please. I made a reservation this morning and asked for the special duck of the house, in 15 minutes please send the waiter to my table with it”

“Anything else?” The hostess asked as Killian’s eyes scanned the room.

“Actually, I’m looking for…” Whatever he was going to say died in his mouth at the sight of the gold halo “Nevermind...” He smiled to her apologetically “Thank you”

_God, she was even more beautiful that he had remembered. Look at her, mate… she was a vision in red. She was stunning. The perfect golden hair, and her pretty eyes…_

_Why were his hands sweating?_

_Calm down mate!_

Killian made his way to where Emma was sitting in a gorgeous red dress.

“Pardon me miss…” He said and she turned around wide eyed.

“Oh my god” She seemed surprised “Killian Jones, is that you?!” She stood up to give him a hug.

_Seems she was not the only one who had made an impression._

Killian kissed her cheek and hugged her back “You look stunning love. You cut quite the figure in that dress” He said scanning her from head to toe, when they untangled from the hug.

“Look at you, buddy.” Emma smiled genuinely “You look so handsome! I can’t believe you are keeping the beard!” She said admiring him in the time Killian walked around to pull out the chair for her, before they both took a seat across from each other “I can’t believe you actually made a reservation in here, the place is gorgeous! Even Ruby had to help me with the dressing code thing when I told her where we were coming”

“It’s nothing, really. I sold the owner a boat a few years ago, and here we are” He smiled at her “So… How’s Henry? Where is him?”

“Uhm, I know it’ll take him a bit to adapt to ‘The Big Apple’, but I think he’ll like you” Emma smiled “Right now, he’s looking at the fish” She pointed to a boy standing by the fish tank.

Killian turned his head to see a tall blond boy knocking on the tank fish grinning widely.

_He knew it._

“I think he’s just fine” He smirked.

But when a woman called the boy ‘Josh’ and he ran to her, Killian watched them in confusion until his eyes turned back to the tank fish and…

_Wait… there was a tiny lad over there… a brown haired boy._

When the boy started walking towards them, he seemed so little and bored, but when the kid looked up at him raising an eyebrow, Killian noticed the boy had… blue eyes.

_Wait… What? That boy just raised a bloody eyebrow?_

Killian turned to look at Emma who was smiling proudly and lovingly at the boy.

“Mom, I think I have a cyclothymic disorder” The boy, Henry, said to Emma “Because I looked directly at the shark and felt nothing”

Emma rolled her eyes grinning before she said “Buddy, I’m not sure what that is, but you don’t have it, okay?” Henry nodded in reply “Now, Henry this is uncle Killian, Killian this is Henry”

“Hey lad” Killian smiled at him.

“Hi” Henry looked at him shortly before he turned back to his mother “Cyclothymic disorder produces euphoria, anxiety, agitation, fatigue, lack of sexual dri–”

“Henry” Emma interrupted him “What did I said about reading Wikipedia?”

“Sorry, mom” Henry slouched as he sighed.

“Look buddy, uncle Killian over here brought something for you” Emma gave Killian a look, hinting him to give Henry his present “What do you say we see what it is?” She grinned.

Killian scratched behind his ear “I did bring you something. I hope you’ll like it lad” Killian gave him the poorly wrapped present “Take a look at this”

“You’re so sweet Jones” Emma smiled at him and Killian winked at her.

Henry began unwrapping the gift, taking out a golden picture frame as he examined it “It’s a deluxe edition” Henry said surprised eyeing Killian from across the table, Killian just nodded in complete confusion and Emma grinned wider until Henry turned around the frame “Where’s the picture?” Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

_The lad knew how to move those eyebrows, bloody hell._

“What picture?” Killian asked confused.

“The one that comes with the frame, it’s the most important part” Henry looked at him.

“Wh...what?”

“This frame is used” Henry said annoyed, putting the frame on the table.

“Kid, just say thank you” Emma whispered to Henry.

“Thanks” Henry said sarcastically.

In that exact moment the waiter arrived “Mr. Jones, the duck is ready, I hope you all enjoy your dinner” The waiter said, placing the duck before he left.

“Henry, Emma this is the best duck in the whole world and I’m pretty sure you would love it” Killian smiled at them.

“I can’t eat duck” Henry replied serious.

“What do you mean you can’t eat duck?” Killian raised an eyebrow at Emma, who turned red at the whole situation.

“Killian, do you know what they do to ducks on farms?” Henry glared at him.

“Honey, I think you’re talking about the cows” Emma interrupted him.

“No, uncle Liam and I read about the ducks too” Trying to ignore the mention of Liam, Killian listened patiently to Henry’s muttering about the ducks “They force feed the ducks through a plastic tube they join into their throats, they are being forced to eat 7 pounds of food per day”

“I pre-ordered the bloody duck” Killian turned to Emma who seemed as lost as him.

“Nature is in crisis and there’s only one mammal to blame” Henry finished as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Swan, what’s going on here?” Killian asked.

“He’s stubborn” Emma shrugged.

“Listen lad, this is one of New York’s most expensive restaurants, and I won’t take no for an answer” Killian said a tad frustrated.

“I won’t eat it uncle Killy, and if you force me to then I’ll hate you” Henry said and Killian’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Henry, we don’t say hate, okay?” Emma said and Henry nodded “Killian just wants to be your friend, there’s no need to be rude” Emma said as she looked at Henry.

“Why don’t we have dessert with hot cocoa instead?” Henry suggested.

“Oh… Okay, dessert is perfect. Uncle Killy loves desserts with a good coffee” Emma said to Henry, who smiled at Killian.

Killian was in shock from everything that was happening around him, and he observed Emma talking to Henry during the time he talked to the waiter, asking him to pack their order ‘to-go’ and bring some _bloody_ dessert instead.

When the dessert cart arrived at their table, Henry was quick to pick one, and Emma turned to Killian, smiling at him as she muttered an apology.

“You know, he likes you” Emma said to Killian whilst Henry ate a hazelnut cake.

“You are kidding right?” Killian asked raising an eyebrow.

“Nope, that’s him. He feels comfortable around you, he’s acting normal” Emma stated the obvious.

_Bloody hell._

During his talk with Emma he observed Henry from up close, the boy seemed pretty smart for his age.

_What was he? Like 5? He had no clue._

But what immediately caught Killian’s attention was the fact that Henry started to moan as he ate his dessert, and when the boy looked at him with a _bloody quirked eyebrow._

_What. The. Hell._

 

* * *

 

 

After Henry finished his dessert and Killian paid for everything, they left the restaurant and Killian walked Emma and Henry to their new apartment. Killian and Emma entwined their arms together while Henry walked ahead of them.

“I’m glad you guys met” She said to Killian as she smiled genuinely.

“Yeah, me too. He’s a good lad” Killian turned to her.

“Mom look!” Henry pointed to an Apple Store “May I go in?” He asked grinning.

“No Henry, we need to keep walking” Emma said but Henry rolled his eyes and went inside the store anyway.

Killian looked in wonder at the scene in front of him “Aren’t you going after him?” He finally asked, looking at Henry through the glass.

“He always does these things. He never listens” She chuckled before she continued “Uhm, Killian may I ask you a favor?”

“Of course love, what can I do for you?” Killian turned to look at her.

“Would you, uhm… watch him a couple of hours this weekend?” She asked shyly.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea Swan…”

“I have to go to a parents’ orientation meeting at Henry’s new school and you would be a life savior” Emma said, giving him her best puppy eyes look.

Killian shook his head “Why don’t you ask Regina or Ruby to do it?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Already asked, they are both busy. Regina won’t be in the city, since she has a meeting with the lawyer in Maine, and Ruby… well Henry doesn’t stand her for more than 1 hour” She chuckled.

“I feel the lad” He teased.

“Also this could be an excellent opportunity for you guys to spend some time together… He has listened to tons of stories of you” She told him as her eyes fixed on him.

“Emma, please” Killian shook his head “I’ll do it, but please don’t mention _him_ again”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I got used to see him daily… And he’s doing great. He also misses –” Emma was interrupted by a text message “Oh, sorry” She took out her phone to read the message at the same time that they entered the store.

_Why did she have to mention the arse of his brother? Didn’t she know that he missed him too? That he always regretted being mad at the only family he had left. But Liam deserved his anger… after everything he did._

Killian’s thoughts were interrupted at the sight of a giddy Emma.

“Are you okay there, Swan?” He looked at her.

“Yeah, I just got a text from Graham” Emma smiled gesturing with her phone.

“Graham? Who’s Graham?” He asked confused.

“You know… Graham Humbert, the seed guy” She said as a hot blush made its way to her cheeks.

“I didn’t know you were talking to him” Killian stated “Isn’t Mrs. Humbert jealous a blonde siren is talking to his man?” He teased.

“I called him when we decided to come back, and I’m not a siren” Emma laughed “And by the way, there’s no more Mrs. Humbert” She said before she went after Henry, leaving Killian standing wide eyed.

Eventually Henry got tired and Killian hailed them a cab. The ride to Emma’s apartment was short and they said their goodbyes.

On his way home Killian couldn’t stop thinking about Henry.

His blue eyes. The familiar brown hair. The way his eyebrows seemed to have a life of their own. The precocious-stubborn-neurotic personality. And the familiar, but not common, manners he had.

That night Killian dreamt of familiar blue eyes and a brown-haired little lad.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun begins :D  
> Thanks to Lim (well-thats-much-better) for editing this! :)

Ever since Emma and Henry moved back to New York, she knew that they would have to face certain obstacles and challenges, but if she was being honest with herself, everything seemed to be going perfectly fine, and it made her incredibly happy.

She had been extremely nervous before their dinner with Killian on Wednesday, terrified that Henry wouldn’t like Killian or vice versa. Fortunately, they clicked and it warmed her heart, same way when Liam had met Henry.

Ever since she had contacted Graham, they had been texting each other frequently. He asked her out and she agreed, she only needed to find someone to babysit Henry on Friday for a couple of hours. Luckily, Regina offered to take Henry out after work for some ice cream, so she was able to go out as they had planned.

Emma and Graham were about to meet at Granny’s, and she kept telling herself that it wasn’t a date, it was just a casual Friday night dinner with her kid’s sperm donor.

_Just dinner, not a date. Nope._

She ignored the somersault her stomach did at the sight of him just when he spotted her and their eyes met.

She got up to greet him. “Hi” She smiled at him before she turned back to her seat.

“Emma Swan” Graham smiled back. “I must say I was surprised when you called me last week”

“Oh Graham” She suddenly felt nervous. “Uhm, I don’t want you to feel obligated to anything, because I… uhm, I know you didn’t expected a kid, and I’m not telling you that you have to give me anything, it’s just that if one day Henry would have questions, I want to be able to answer him… that’s why I called you” Emma finished, trying to avoid his gaze as she felt her cheeks getting too warm.

Graham chuckled while Emma fidgeted in her seat, fiddling with her blouse. “Emma, don’t worry. It wasn’t a problem, actually… I was honored to receive your call.” He said placing a hand over his heart as Emma raised her eyes to his.

_They were so blue…_

_But not the right shade of blue…_ a voice at the back of her head whispered.

“Really?” She gave him a small smile.

“Really.” He grinned. “I always wondered what happened with him… with you… ” Graham admitted.

“Uhm, would you like to see him?” She asked and he looked at her confused. “A picture of him, I mean.”

_She was blushing way too much during that dinner. That just wasn’t right._

“Of course! I would love that” He smiled genuinely.

Emma took out her phone and opened her album of Henry, before handing the mobile to Graham.

“Wow… he’s so handsome.” Graham said as he looked at one of the photos. “Emma… I must say, I see in him a lot more of me than you” He sent her a smile before handing her back the phone.

Emma actually laughed at that. “Really?”

“Absolutely, he has gorgeous eyes.” He grinned.

They fell into an easy conversation about their life, what each of them had gone through during those 7 years. Graham hearing about Henry’s life in Storybrooke as Emma learned about Graham’s failed marriage.

At the end of the evening, while Graham walked Emma to her car, they agreed on a second date.

Although Emma kept telling herself that it wasn’t a date…

_But maybe it was?_

 

* * *

 

Saturday arrived and Killian felt really anxious, he was going to spend the whole day with Henry, and that first meeting didn’t go as well as he expected. The lad gave him a hard time for a start, but apparently Emma said Henry liked him.

_Emma’s kid actually liked him._

Killian was about to pick Henry up as he arrived at Emma’s place, knocking on the door until Emma was kind enough to open it.

“Hey buddy” Emma greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. “Come in.” She said, taking a step aside and letting him in.

“Hey Swan” He smiled at her. “So, where’s the lad?”

“He’ll be here in just a minute, hold on a second.” She said as she turned towards the hallway as she shouted “HENRY, COME HERE! KILLIAN CAME FOR YOU!”

Killian scratched behind his ear at her commanding voice as Henry came out from his room, walking towards the apartment door.

“Hi Uncle Killian” Henry sighed.

“Hey lad” Killian smiled, “So… are you ready to go?”

“Where are we going?” Henry asked as he raised an eyebrow.

_Bloody hell, that boy and his eyebrows._

“I’m afraid it’s a surprise my boy, but you’ll like it, I promise.” He sent him a smile, before looking up at Emma who seemed touched at the sight. “Swan, I’ll text you when we get back.”

Emma just nodded before she leaned down to give Henry a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

Even though Killian liked taking the subway every day to work, he had his own car for special occasions, and that precise moment was one of those. The whole ride went by in complete silence, but not awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

Henry and Killian arrived at the bay, and Killian parked the car as he noticed how the boy’s eyes widened in surprise, but what Killian loved the most was Henry’s smile when he introduced him to his one true love, his ship, the Jolly Roger.

“How did you know I love the sea?” Henry furrowed his eyebrows in wonder as they stood on the deck.

“I…” Killian scratched behind his ear. “I actually didn’t know… I just thought it could be a great place to come, and I love the sea as well Henry.”

“Really?” Henry gave Killian a smile, a first genuine smile.

“Aye.” Killian nodded. “Now, what do you say about helping me sail her?” He motioned at the deck, and Henry nodded excited.

After Killian explained to Henry basic stuff about the ship, they set sail into the New York waters. The boy kept asking questions and Killian answered them without hesitation, until a silence fell on them again and they anchored at a great spot, just to watch the ocean and talk.

_But wait… What do you talk with a… Wait how old was he?_

Killian was leaning against the boat railing, crossing his feet at the ankles, wondering how he could get to know Henry, when he spotted him … leaning against the boat railing, crossing his feet at the ankles as well, and amusement filled his eyes.

_What. The. Bloody. Hell._

He stood up abruptly and turned to the other side to regain his posture, and he just asked “So… Henry how’s your life?” Killian smiled awkwardly.

_How’s your life? Really Jones? Really? You daft._

Henry just quirked an eyebrow before he replied simply “I’m having a birthday party”

“Really?” Killian smirked. “You know lad, you should enjoy that, because eventually there will come an age when you wouldn’t want people to know it’s your birthday.”

Henry rolled his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I want people to know it’s my birthday?”

“Because getting old sucks.” Killian laughed. “Most people don’t accomplish what they wished and they realize that they’d probably never will.” Henry burrowed his eyebrows. “And that gets them to live in denial… and then their birthdays are just a reminder of all that… of everything they’ve lost over time.” Killian said, sadness flooding his body.

_He didn’t mean to tell that to a boy…_

_Now he might think he was a freak… and he might tell Emma… and…_

“Do you ever get scared you could get Parkinson disease?” Henry suddenly asked, changing the topic.

_The boy was amazing, bloody brilliant._

Killian just smiled to himself. “Not specifically Parkinson, but I’m not gonna lie I had episodes of hypochondria.”

“What’s that?” Henry asked curious.

“That’s thinking you have diseases that you don’t really have.” He chuckled remembering all his visits to the ER, thinking he was going to die.

“Oh my god” Henry gasped open mouthed. “I have that!” He said, fixing his eyes on Killian.

_WHAT?_

 

* * *

 

They spent a couple of hours on the boat just talking about each other, and Killian discovered that he and Henry had a lot in common. He even got to hear tons of adventures of Liam and Henry, which warmed his heart, knowing they had been happy and that Liam had been doing great on his own.

He already felt an incredible love for the boy and it made him understand why Emma wanted him to spent time with Henry.

_The kid was amazing._

Before they were going to go back to Emma’s place they decided to stop for pizza, but nothing prepared Killian for what he saw.

_Aurora_.

He tried to back away, but Henry was already making his way towards the line.

_Right… he never listens._

_Stubborn just like his mother._

_Here goes nothing._

He stepped into the restaurant, trying to ignore Aurora’s presence as much as possible, until she spotted him and kept glancing his way every three minutes give or take, while he and Henry were waiting for their order, finally deciding to approach him.

“Hey… Killian” She smiled nervously.

“Aurora.” He said coldly.

_She looked so beautiful… but she humiliated you mate, remember?_

“I’ve been trying to contact you… and you never answered.” She just stood there, looking at her feet.

“I’ve been busy.” He said, trying to sound casual.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Aurora turned to look at Henry.

“He’s.—uh” Killian looked at Henry as well.

“Hi, I’m Henry.” Henry interrupted him.

“Aurora.” She extended her hand, but Henry just looked at her hand, not taking it into a shake.

Neither of them said a word as Henry looked intrigued at Aurora. “Uncle Killian?” He finally said.

“Yes, lad?”

“She doesn’t deserve you.” Henry stated in front of a wide eyed Aurora who immediately turned to look at Killian. “My mom kept saying to Aunt Ruby that Aurora is a spoiled brat, who doesn’t have a heart and who lost the best man on Earth, that she never deserved you.” Henry finished as Killian thought about everything the boy just said.

“Are you kidding Killian Jones?!” Aurora finally exclaimed in anger. “A 5 year old boy is your way to make me feel bad?!” She said hysterically.

“First of all lass, I’m not using anyone to make you feel bad, you just met the 5 year old boy. Second of all, you were the one who came to talk to me. And finally, he just said the truth, now… if you’ll excuse us.” Killian took Henry’s hand in his, grabbing their pizza to-go as they walked out.

_He already loved Henry too much._

 

* * *

 

Killian stayed for dinner at Emma’s apartment. Henry kept talking about their day, sounding pretty excited. He even asked Killian if they could go again next weekend, and Killian was quick to agree.

Emma took Henry to bed and Killian stayed to help with the dishes, he was almost done when Emma stepped back into the kitchen.

“Oh my god, what did you do to him?” She asked smiling. “He was exhausted.”

“It’s the Jones effect.” He winked her way.

“Yeah, I’m familiar with it, I just never saw it work so efficiently” She teased.

“It’ll get better with time.” He sent her a smile.

“I’m sorry about what Henry said… About Aurora, I mean…” Emma blushed. “I never thought he would hear that conversation between Ruby and me.”

“Well, I feel a bit offended.” Killian said, wiping his hands on a towel. “Since you discussed my love life with Miss Lucas but not with me” He quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry… she just asked me what was the deal between you and that girl. I told her I really didn’t know anything… But, I must admit I told her what I thought” She said, averting her eyes from his.

“Not a problem, love. Your boy saved the day after all.” He chuckled and Emma smiled proudly.

“He’s an amazing kid. I can’t imagine my life without him.” Emma said as they walked back into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

“I must say, I’m really proud of you darling.” He smiled genuinely to her. “I think you’ve done an amazing job as a single mother, he’s a brilliant lad!” She felt love warming her heart.

“You know… it hasn’t been easy.” She smiled sadly before she continued “Do you want to hear the story I made up for him of how he was conceived?” Killian nodded in reply. “Since he loves fairytales, I told him I was a princess in distress searching for my happy ending… until one day a fairy godmother told me I should go in search of a wizard to ask him very nicely if he could give me some seeds to plant in my tummy.” She giggled and he smiled.

“You’re an excellent mother, love.” He looked her tenderly.

“Thank you Killian.” Emma leaned to hug him. “But you know… you can read all the books, get ready, try to make his life a bit normal, and still… nothing prepares you when your kid comes home crying because an asshole called him a science experiment.” She sighed.

_What an arse of a boy could call Henry that?!_

Killian circled Emma’s wrist with his fingers until he spotted the silver bracelet on her left wrist.

“You still have this?” He smiled amused, touching lightly.

“Of course!” A smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. “It was the bracelet you gave me on our very first date.” She blushed.

“Aye.” He smiled at the memory of their first date on Storybrooke’s Miner’s day. “We just met.”

“When I saved your ass and you became an ass in my life.” She laughed hugging him even tighter.

“But your favorite arse.” He reminded, turning to face her.

_When did they get so close?_

_He could smell her perfume…_

_Cinnamon and vanilla…_

_He could see the freckles on her cheeks…_

_The green of her eyes…_

_She was so beautiful…_

“You gave me my first kiss that day.” She breathed out fixing her eyes on him. “I’ll never forget that day.” Her smile grew even more.

_He could feel the heat radiating from her body._

_The memory of that kiss at the back of his mind._

_He ran…_

_He got scared and ran…_

“I ran away.” He whispered, looking sadly at her.

“But you came back... You always do it.” She said, interlacing their fingers together.

_They were going to kiss…_

_He could feel her breath…_

_There was a pull in his stomach…_

_It was mere inches…_

_Close the gap…_

_Just…_

“MOOOOM!” Henry’s voice came from the end of the hall, causing Emma and Killian to pull apart wide eyed at what was going to happen. “MOOOM!! COME!” Henry’s voice kept insisting.

“Oh… it’s late, Swan. I didn’t notice…” Killian scratched at the back of his ear. “I better get going.” He stood up abruptly before he headed for the door, glancing back at Emma, who just nodded with a blank expression on her face. “I’ll call you tomorrow Emma, good night.” He said before he closed the door behind him.

Killian felt shocked…

_What was that?_

_He did what he had always done when that happened._

_He ran._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I take a moment to say how much I love Henry? :D


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lim (well-thats-much-better) for editing this and being such an amazing friend fangirling over this with me!

**New York City, Present Day**

Emma hated lying to Killian.

She really hated lying to him… especially like that, when he was obviously avoiding her like the plague, yet still made sure to spend time with her son, taking him sailing and to the best libraries of New York. He was also hanging with one of her best friends every day, and Regina informed her that nothing seemed wrong, that Killian seemed perfectly fine, totally as himself, nothing different.

_Yeah right._

It was the fourth time in a row that she called Killian with the poor excuse of a business meeting… A meeting that was really with Graham Humbert.

After their second date…

_Okay, after all they were dates._

She discovered that she really enjoyed spending time with Graham. He was a fun and interesting man, and always had a story to tell, after all he worked at the NYC police department and it never ceased to amaze Emma how brave he was.

Sometimes Graham mentioned that he would like to meet Henry, but something in her gut told her that it wasn't time yet…

Emma never felt comfortable when a guy wanted to meet Henry, it was always too soon… she didn’t want her boy to grow fond of someone who wasn’t going to stick around in his life. Henry needed someone who was consistent and who would always be there for him; she needed a couple of weeks before introducing him to Graham… and now Emma faced an internal battle if she should introduce him as Graham, a friend  or Graham, his biological dad.

_What a mess._

“Emma, do you remember I told you that a few years ago I brought my parents and siblings to the States?” Graham interrupted her thoughts.

Emma nodded. “Uhm yeah, I remember.” She gave him a small smile.

“Well, I talked with them a few weeks ago about you… and Henry.” He grinned brightly, and Emma’s eyes widened.

“Oh… really?” she asked. “I… I really don’t know what to say Graham, I’m sorry. But wow, that’s something huge isn’t it?” Emma started feeling a little bit awkward.

“They’d love to know you Emma.” He extended his arm to hold her hand. “They were really excited when I told them I kind of… had a son.” He blushed as he chuckled and fixed his gaze on her.

Emma just stared back at him speechless. Graham’s eyes were so blue, a blue that you could get lost in them, but no…

_They weren’t the right shade of blue…_ A voice in the back of her head whispered and the image of a dark haired blue eyed teen appeared as a vague memory…

 

* * *

 

 

**Storybrooke, Maine – 1995**

“Come on, Jones” Emma pouted. “One night, what could go wrong?”

It was the end of their high school freshman year and since the beginning of the year, Emma had wanted to meet Killian’s family, but he had always made a poor excuse and ended up in her house.

Today was not that day. She really wanted to know and understand The Jones’ mystery and why Killian was so reserved.

Since the first day of class, when she became his savior, as he liked to tease, they’d been inseparable.  It was rough at the beginning when she thought they had feelings for each other; they even tried the dating thing but it didn’t work out quite well.

Killian gave Emma her very first real kiss; something every boy in Storybrooke never had the courage to do, because her dad was the town Sheriff… but Killian was different.

_Good different._

The bad thing came after the kiss, when Killian panicked and ran away, leaving her feeling miserable and lost…

The next day at school he came back to her, apologizing for his behavior and promising it would never happen again, but she wasn’t sure if that was what she wanted. Still, he came back and they were able to hold onto their friendship.

And now, on the last day of freshman year, Emma kept insisting to meet his parents while Killian kept denying.

“Swan, please… it’s not necessary.” Killian shook his head.

“Jones, it’s almost been a year and we never hang out at your house! I really don’t want to go home.” Emma crossed her arms across her chest.

“Emma…”

“Oi little brother” a male voice said from behind.

_Wait… little brother?_

Emma turned around to see a blue eyed _(familiar blue eyes)_ , curly dark haired boy with a dazzling smile.

_Is that the famous Liam, the older brother Killian mentioned from time to time?_

Emma was about to ask what was going on, but Killian spoke first. “Liam… what are you doing in here?” He raised an eyebrow and Emma noticed how his features hardened. “You aren’t supposed to be outside.”

“Lad, I needed fresh air. That house is a bloody prison for me lately.” The elder brother scratched behind his ear and turned to look at Emma. “Oh, I think we haven’t met yet.” Liam said to Emma and she turned to look at Killian who just stood there like stone. “Liam Jones” he extended his hand to shake hers.

Emma’s eyes flew back and forth between the Jones’ brothers before she sighed and took Liam’s hand into a shake. “I’m Emma… Emma Swan”

“It’s a pleasure, milady” he kissed her hand, and then released it as he turned to Killian. “Now I understand why you aren’t home little brother.” Liam teased, winking at him.

Killian stared at his brother with a pained expression and something Emma couldn’t describe at all.

“Liam, stop. We should get you home before mom notices you aren’t there.” Killian finally said, shaking his head.

“Jones, may I go with you?” Emma asked.

“No.” Killian stated.

“Yes.” Liam grinned.

“Killian, please?” she pleaded with puppy eyes. “It’ll be just a brief meeting, I promise.” Emma smiled and crossed her fingers behind her back.

Killian sent her a look before he closed his eyes. “You’re not being fair Swan” he sighed when he opened his eyes. “It’ll be short, because you need to get back home later.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Deal” Emma smiled and they headed to the Jones’ house.

While they walked, Killian was silent most of the time as Emma and Liam chatted animatedly. She knew something was wrong, after all Killian was an open book to her, just as she was one to him.

They liked to call themselves, _Kindred Spirits._

Once they arrived at the Jones’ house, Emma felt really excited to finally meet Killian’s parents, after all that time.  Killian didn’t bother to knock, he just took his keys and opened the front door, revealing an interesting… house; most of it was full with medical items, something quite unusual.

Emma wasn’t someone to pry, but something was really wrong in there and she wondered if that was the reason Killian never brought her to his house.

_It must be._

Suddenly a pale, blue eyed, dark haired woman appeared from one of the halls and her eyes widened when she fixed her eyes on Emma.

“Uhm, Killy my boy.” The woman said and Emma suppressed the need to laugh at the nickname. “Who is this beautiful lady?” She smiled warmly.

“Uhm, mom…” Killian blushed, scratching behind his ear. “This is Emma, Emma, my mom.” He gestured with his hands between the two.

“Oh! Mayor’s Swan girl, aren’t you?” Killian’s mom asked, and Emma nodded in reply. “It’s nice to meet you sweetheart.” She smiled.

“It’s a pleasure Mrs. Jones” Emma smiled back.

“Oh, dear. Please, call me Rose.” She said and Emma nodded. “Would you like to stay for dinner Emma?”

“Of course! I’ll just need to call my mom and tell her where we are” Emma glanced at Killian from the corner of her eye, who tensed at her response.

The dinner with Killian, Liam and Rose was really fun and Killian relaxed a bit as time went by. Rose was such a loving mother and an amazing person. Emma wondered why she never came to town, if she was sick… thinking that with all the medic supplies she must have been.

Liam and Rose shared stories of a younger Killian, when they lived back in Ireland. They told how whenever he saw a library he always escaped from their side and got inside it because he loved books; or how he always complained that Captain Hook from Peter Pan was so misunderstood. Liam even joked how Killian acted like a demented boy to avoid being beaten by other kids. Emma spent the night laughing at all their tales as Killian just rolled his eyes and blushed really hard.

It wasn’t until they were eating and the three Jones started moaning as they ate, when the fourth of them blurted out a loud laugh, and The Jones’ blue eyes were filled with joyful tears when Liam said “This is officially the happiest day since we came here.”

Killian abruptly got up from the table, and Emma frowned and turned to look at him when he said “Emma, it’s late… we should get you home.” He then walked over to the kitchen, their plates in hand. Emma turned to look at Rose who just shook her head and followed Killian.

“This is all my fault” Liam finally said to her when they were alone at the table.

“Why?” Emma asked confused.

“I’m sick.” He shrugged. “Ever since the doctors detected my rare illness, none of them were the same again. It’s exhausting.” He chuckled.

“What do you have?” she asked in concern.

_Stop being nosy Emma._

Liam was just about to answer when the door opened and a male’s voice sounded.

“ROSE!”

“Come on Emma, we need to get you the hell out of here.” Liam stood up immediately at the same time that Killian came from the kitchen, completely pale.

“Swan, come. We need to go, now.” Killian stated firmly and Emma hurried to follow.

They had just exited through the backdoor when a sound of breaking glass came from the inside, which caused Emma to freeze on the spot. “Killian, what’s going in there?”

Killian had his eyes shut, breathing heavily before he replied “Nothing Swan, come on, let’s walk its late.”

They walked in silence to her house and before he left, Emma asked one more time if everything was okay, he just nodded and said everything was fine with a reassuring smile.

_Someday she would understand The Jones’ mystery, which reflected in their too blue eyes, after all._

 

* * *

 

 

**New York City, Present Day**

It became Killian’s new routine, spending some time with Henry, every now and then Emma joined them, but most of the time it was just the two of them, and it was fun and interesting either way.

Being in Henry’s life for almost one month, Killian discovered they had a lot in common, which made him wonder how it was possible, and even he suspected that it was because Henry had spent a lot of time with Liam.

One rainy day, he was supposed to spend time with Henry since Emma had a meeting at the office. They couldn’t go to the docks because of the weather, so he took him to the New York City Zoo and Central Park instead.

Henry had been really quiet since Killian had picked him up, and that caught his attention, since Henry was always talking and sharing his theory about everyone being a fairytale character trapped in this world.

They were at Central Park when he decided to ask him what was going through his head. “Hey lad.” Henry turned to look at him. “Do you want to tell me about your new school?” Killian asked.

“Why?” Henry quirked an eyebrow.

“Because you're a kid and there's nothing else to talk about.” Killian teased.

“Well…” he paused and shook his head. “I don’t really want to talk about it.” Henry gazed at his feet and took a bite of his bear claw.

Killian looked at him and thought about it… the only time he was like that was…

“What’s his name?” Killian asked and Henry turned to look at him wide eyed.

“Nicholas Zimmer.” He whispered, still in shock.

“Huh, Nicholas Zimmer…” Killian nodded, remembering those old times…

“Killian, how did you know?” Henry frowned in confusion.

“Because I’ve been there, Henry.” Killian gave him a sympathetic smile.

“You went to P.S. 66?” Henry asked.

Killian chuckled before saying. “Haha no lad, I went to school back in Ireland.” Henry just nodded. “But, you know you’ll have to face him sooner or later, don’t you?” Killian raised an eyebrow.

Henry mirrored his expression. “I don’t want to.”

“If you don’t, he’ll probably kick your arse… are you alright with that?” He stopped walking so he could fix his eyes on Henry.

“But he’s bigger than me… and he knows karate.” Henry crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh, a Karate guy?” Henry nodded rolling his eyes. “Well then… I’ll tell you what mate… what you’ll do is act crazy”

“What?!”

“What you heard, you’ll act as crazy because no one messes with the crazy guy. You just have to look at him like you don’t give a fu…” Killian scratched his ear, nervously. “A _funion._ ”

_That was close._

“Funion?!” Henry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Like I don’t give a funion?”

“Yep.” He nodded. “Like you don’t give a funion. Like you don’t care what happens, as if you were insane… crazy people are very unpredictable, and people will never understand what they’ll do next and that scares them, even Nicholas Zimmer. Understood lad?” Killian looked at him.

“Yes Killian.” Henry nodded.

The rain got worse and they decided to go back to Killian’s apartment to play some videogames; and since Killian had promised Henry that someday they’d take the subway, he thought that today would be a great day for that.

On the ride to Killian’s place, Henry fell asleep and a woman kept gazing at them with a big smile and she suddenly said. “Wow sir, your boy looks just like you.”

Killian’s eyes widened at the woman’s words. “Haha, he’s not mine.” He scratched behind his ear, blushing.

The woman’s eyes widened in surprise as she nodded. “How old is he?”

“I think… he’s five.”

“Wow, I really can’t believe he is not your son because he’s a little you.” She grinned before her she averted her gaze, returning to fiddle with her phone.

Killian quirked an eyebrow before he looked at Henry who was sleeping at his side as he got lost in his own thoughts.

_Huntsman my balls… Pirate ships are better._

_Wait… what the bloody hell was that?_

They spent two more hours at Killian’s apartment playing videogames and when they decided to watch Peter Pan, Henry suddenly turned to him and asked “Don’t you feel Hook is somehow misunderstood?”

“Did you read the original story lad?”

“Yes, I really hate Dinsey’s version.” Henry shook his head and Killian chuckled.

“You remind me of me when I was a kid, I always hated it.” Kilian said on a smile.

“Good, that means you’re smart.” Henry smiled back at him. “Killian, why you don’t have pictures at your home?” Henry asked looking around the living room.

Killian frowned. “I… don’t know. I guess I never thought about it.” He replied and Henry nodded. “Hey mate, it’s late we should get you home.”

They went back to Emma’s place where he just dropped Henry and said a brief goodbye to him.

He had just turned around when Emma called him. “Uhm, Killian would you like to come for dinner tomorrow?”

She invited him for a Sunday dinner, and he really didn’t have any plans, but ever since that night he couldn’t be alone with Emma, not like that.

“I’m sorry lass, I’ve got work to catch up.” He said as he looked at his feet, after all she still had her lying detector.

“Oh, of course, I’m sorry I made you lose the day.” Emma apologized, blushing.

“It’s nothing, really. I love spending time with your boy, he’s wonderful.” Killian reassured with a smile. “I must be going, good night Emma.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, when Killian found the boxes he took out a bunch of pictures of him when he was younger.

He stared at them for hours, repeating over and over in his head that it wasn’t possible.

His young-self looked exactly like Henry… the difference could be the brown hair, which looked exactly like Leo’s… but the eyes, the nose, the chin, his brows, all of Henry looked identical to Killian.

_Your boy looks just like you…_

_He’s a little you…_

_The kid knows how to move those eyebrows…_

_He moaned while eating…_

_Familiar blue eyes…_

_You remind me of me when I was a kid…_

_Huntsman my balls… Pirate ships are better…_

_Was it… possible?_

_Could it be?_

_Holy fucking shit…_

There was just one person who could help Killian with the vague memory of that night...

_Robin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, next chapter will be what some of you had been waiting for :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here's the chapter most of you were waiting for haha and I promise we're halfway in this story, there are more things to come by, please comment to let me know what you guys think so far! (I'd love to hear your reactions to this chapter, tbh!)
> 
> A big thanks to Lim (well-thats-much-better) for being my beta and assuring me things doesn't suck ❤
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no claim to these characters

Killian stayed up the whole night looking at different pictures not just of himself, but of his family.

_How he missed his mother… and Liam._

Sometimes he just wanted to go back to Storybrooke and tell Liam how sorry he was about everything that had been said between them, tell him that he forgives him, despite the pain that took residence in his heart ever since Liam had walked out of his life years ago…

He managed to get barely three hours of sleep that night, but still decided to get up early because he needed to talk to Robin as soon as possible. Killian picked up his phone and began texting Robin, but his impatience increased so he ended up calling him.

_“Hello?”_  Robin’s thick voice sounded through the phone.

“Hey mate, are you at your place?” Killian said quickly.

“ _What time is it? … Wait…”_ Killian heard as Robin moved on the other end of the line. _“It’s eight bloody a.m., what the fuck is wrong with you Killian?!_ ” Robin sounded irritated.

“Robin, mate, I’m really sorry I’m calling you like this but I need to talk to you and it’s urgent.” Killian said, pacing nervously back and forth around his living room, every now and then glancing at the pictures on the coffee table.

_“Couldn’t it wait until tomorrow at the office?”_ Robin sighed.

“No, I need to talk to you now.” Killian insisted, running a hand through his hair.

He waited for Robin’s answer until he heard him sighing. “ _Fine, come in thirty minutes, you daft. And you better bring coffee and doughnuts.”_

“I’ll be there in twenty.” Killian grinned before he hung up the phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian drove to Robin's place, feeling really anxious of what would Robin think about this, and what he could tell him about that night that he himself remembered as a complete blur.

He kept telling himself that there was no way… but the temper and physical similarities between Henry and him were just too obvious to ignore.

Once Robin let him in, Killian handed Robin the coffee and biscuits he had bought and they turned towards the dining room to talk.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow Jones?" Robin frowned as they both took a seat across the table from each other.

"Robin… do you remember the night of Emma's pregnancy party?" Killian asked and Robin nodded.

"I guess… why?" Robin asked as he took a bite of a doughnut.

"I remember you mentioned that I came here at wee hours and babbled some incoherently story… I just, do you remember exactly what I said that night?" Killian felt completely anxious to hear about that black spot in his memory.

"Probably, I remember most of it… but why is it so important, now?" Robin raised an eyebrow in question.

"Mate, this may sounds crazy… but I'd been spending a lot of time with Henry lately, and it's like being with myself… we have a lot of things in common and it's just… he reminds me of myself a lot, and I don't know what to think or do about this… I guess I just needed to talk to someone." Killian finally admitted.

"Alright…" Robin nodded, studying Killian before he added "That night you came in here at 4 am and started throwing rocks at my window until I woke up. Then, when I yelled on you to bugger off, telling you that you should be home, you started screaming that the huntsman was daft and he shouldn't take the princess and her ducklings." Robin motioned with his hands as Killian's eyes widened. "I mean, you were pretty drunk by that point, I always wondered how come you didn't pass out; anyway, after that, you said that you were a dreaded pirate who traded and saved the ducklings from the huntsman with the help of Jennifer Aniston but that everything was done in a very bad form." Robin frowned as he tried to remember everything from that night. "That's basically everything I can remember and your  _'Be free little ducklings'_  screams that almost woke up the whole neighborhood." Robin finished his anecdote.

_Did Robin really say what he had just heard?_

_Did he 'saved the ducklings'?_

Killian buried his head in his hands as he whispered. "Mate… why have you never mentioned this before?"

"I don't know" Robin's eyes widened comically as Killian lift his gaze to fix it on Robin. "Mate, please don't get mad at me. Because I… I'm just giving you everything you asked, you never asked for it before!" Robin excused himself raising both of his hands in defense.

"But you could've said something Robin!" Killian shook his head in disbelief.

"This was seven years ago! And you were so drunk and talking nonsense, how was I supposed to know trading pirates for huntsmen meant something?!" Robin seemed exasperated and confused.

"Robin, can't you understand?! This means everything!" Killian turned to Robin completely astonished. "Graham is The Huntsman, the Huntsman is Graham; don't you see what that means?"

"Who the fuck is Graham?" Robin blurted out.

"Emma's donor!" Killian stated the obvious. "Graham is The Huntsman, he's the donor! I'm sorry if I didn't mentioned it before…" Killian shook his head and gazed at the ceiling.

_It couldn't be happening…_

Robin analyzed Killian's words. "Okay, let me figure this… what you're saying is that uhm he's the donor and there was a trade made."

"Aye." Killian nodded.

"Okay, uhm… what kind of trade and with whom?" Robin asked skeptical.

"Oh my god…" Killian covered his face with both hands. "Bloody hell… I mean, you don't think I could… that I could've…" His voice trailed off as he turned to look at a confused Robin.

"You what?" Robin continued asking. "Mate, if you want me to help you with this… help me over here."

Killian closed his eyes before he added "That I could've… traded The Huntsman's ingredient for my…" he motioned to his lower body front part.

"Uh huh" Robin contemplated Killian's response. "Wow, how did that even occurred?" He frowned. "I'm trying to picture all… was there any access to his ingredients?"

"Was there access? … I mean, I don't know…" Killian shut his eyes trying to remember everything he could, until a memory came back….

 

_Killian spotted a white container; he tried to read the letters, but everything was a blur._

' _Graham Humbert. 30 years'_

_He chuckled as he picked up the container._

" _Huntsman my balls… Pirate ships are better."_

_Killian opened the container._

" _That looked disgusting."_

 

 

Killian's eyes widened as realization suddenly hit him… while Robin muttered something…

_White container…_

_Jennifer Aniston…_

_Bloody fucking shit…_

_There was access… the bathroom…_

"I think there was access…" Killian stood up abruptly as everything from that night 7 years ago came into his mind, even the black spots of his memory.

"Did it started to come back?" Robin asked, sipping his coffee.

"Aye… there was access" Killian continued running his fingers all over his hair. "Oh my god… I fucking ruined everything mate, with the help of Jennifer Aniston."

"Hold on… Emma knows Jennifer Aniston?"

"Oh my god Robin… I switched it…" Killian wanted to disappear at that moment.

_He had bloody switched the sperms._

"Oh…." Robin's voice trailed off before he understood what Killian meant. "Ohhhhhh… That's… oh my god… you switched it? Really?"

"I HIJACKED EMMA'S PREGNANCY!" Killian yelled before bumping his head against the wall lightly.

"Owww…" Robin shut his eyes in empathy. "That's… uhm you know…"

"How is it possible I couldn't remember any of that?!" Killian turned to Robin exasperated.

"Because you were completely bladdered, and you didn't bothered to tell me the whole process Emma was going through." Robin stated the obvious.

"Oh my god Robin, I'm a horrible person…" Killian turned to look at his phone screen. "I must… I need to tell her."

"Wow mate, you're going to tell Emma?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "That's something… huge."

"What are you talking about?" Killian mirrored his expression, raising a brow himself.

"That's quite a challenge, she's a tough lass." Robin used Killian old words about Emma and Killian rolled his eyes at him.

"I know, that's why she deserves to know."

"Don't you better look for a lawyer first? Because, you know… she's a lawyer and could give you a suit for hijacking her pregnancy." Robin teased, but Killian wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"I don't need a lawyer, I just need to be honest with her and tell her everything." He picked his keys and walked to the door.

"Oi, mate wait…" Robin was right on his tracks.

"What?" Killian turned after he opened the door.

"Congratulations you're a father!" Robin smiled teasingly at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Robin." Killian said as he slammed the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian drove to Emma’s apartment feeling concerned and thinking about how was it possible that he had a son with Emma and what was the best way to tell them…

_He had a bloody son._

_An amazing boy._

He knocked on the door of their apartment loudly until Henry opened the door with a quirked eyebrow that turned into a genuine smile. “Hi Killian.”

Killian kneeled in front of Henry to look at his blue eyes, as if it was the first time he looked at him.

_It was the first time he looked at Henry as his son…_

“Hey lad…” Killian smiled. “What were you doing?” He observed the boy’s familiar appearance and his heart skip a beat at the sight of him.

“I was trying to sleep… I had insomnia last night.” Henry rolled his eyes, walking back into the apartment as Killian followed.

_Henry was so grown-up… he had missed his first years and it killed him… but he was amazed by the extraordinaire work Emma had done by herself…_

_He had a son with Emma Swan…_

_With Emma… his Emma…_

At the thought of her, Killian remembered the reason behind his visit. “Uhm lad, where’s your mom?” he asked.

“In her bath.” Henry kept walking before he stopped in his tracks to yell. “MOM, KILLIAN’S HERE”.

Killian turned to close the apartment door when he heard Emma’s voice from the end of the hall as she said “Oh, okay.”

Killian paced back and forth, his body tensing and he could feel the stress and anxiety running through his body, while Henry kept changing the TV channels.

_Bloody hell._

“Henry, what are you doing?” Killian furrowed his eyebrows.

Henry rolled his eyes. “Watching TV.” He said, still switching from one channel to the other.

“Actually… you’re not, you just keep switching channels.” Killian motioned with his hands.

“Nope.” Henry replied. “I’m watching all the shows at once.” Killian exploded and he took the remote control from Henry. “Hey!” Henry turned to Killian, furrowing his eyebrows.

Killian sat at his side, shaking his head. “Listen my boy, we have to do this better.” He motioned between them. “Because we’re going to be in each other’s lives for a very long time, do you understand?”

Henry raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Why are we going to be in each other’s life for a long time?” He asked before quirking an eyebrow and sending Killian a skeptical look.

Killian scratched behind his ear in a nervous gesture. “Because I... I’m…” his voice trailed off.

_Hold on… You can’t tell him he is your son, not yet…_

“Uhm, I’m… uhm I’m a friend of your mother.” Killian smiled nervously.

Henry just rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t means that you’re my friend… so, give me the clicker.” He tried to take the remote from Killian’s hand.

“No, Henry.” He stood up in attempt to impose authority.

_Authority role Jones? Must be kidding right?_

“Yes.” Henry leaped onto the couch to try to fight for the clicker.

A back and forth of ‘yes’ and ‘no’ kept going and it made Killian wonder if Henry was as stubborn as Emma and him…

_Holy shit… everyone should be prepared…_

 

* * *

 

 

Emma was surprised when Henry yelled that Killian came for a visit.

_Last night he said he had some work to catch, didn’t he?_

But she wasn’t going to pass on the opportunity to talk to him, it was something she had been missing to do, she had been missing to spend some time with him. She dressed quickly and as she walked down the hall she was able to hear Killian and Henry arguing between ‘yes’ and ‘no’.

_Both were so damn stubborn._

The moment Emma stepped into the living room and her eyes landed on the two of them, she just called at the elder one. “Killian.”

She watched him turning and looking wide eyed at her. “Yes?”

_Okay… here we go._

“What are you doing in here? I thought you had some work to catch up.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Killian scratched behind his ear and breathed deeply before fixing his impossible blue eyes on her. “I need to talk to you.”

_Wait… what?_

“Okay?” Emma said it as more of a statement rather than a question. She observed when Killian handed Henry the remote control and the kid just took it, rolling his eyes.

“Fine, let’s go outside.” Killian said as he headed towards the door.

_What was wrong with him? One day he avoids her like the plague and the other he appears out of nowhere to talk? What the hell?_

Still, she followed his footsteps, spotting him on the sidewalk and she just couldn’t help herself from asking “Killian, what’s wrong?”

The expression on his face was a mixture of concern, anxiety, and something else she couldn’t name and it worried her.

“Listen Swan, I don’t know how to say this… uhm I don’t know where or how to start…” He gazed at his feet, inhaling and exhaling before looking up at her. “Emma, you’re the most important person in my life, you know that right?” He asked and she just nodded in reply. “Uhm…” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. “Bloody hell, this is difficult.” He chuckled. “I need you to know, this is the hardest thing I ever had to say to anyone… Because you know I would do anything for you and Henry, Emma.”

Her eyes widened because there was no way Killian was talking about his emotions…

_Killian had feelings for her!_

_Oh my god… he cared about her too…_

_She had felt it since she and Henry had come back…_

_He was one of the four most important men in her life, the other three being her dad, her brother and her son…_

“We have known each other for such a long time.” He grinned. “The last thing I want to do is lose you… but I really need to say this because honesty has been a key on our… lives.”

_Killian would confess his love for her…_

_It was official… he felt the same…_

_She’d loved Killian Jones since ever, but he had enormous walls around his heart… not that she blamed him after everything he had been through… she had been there._

_But seeing him in so much pain just to let out the words, made her heart beat faster._

“Jones, stop.” She smiled, placing her hand on his chest. “I think I know what you’re gonna say.” She felt her cheeks getting warm.

Killian’s eyes stretched in surprise. “Emma I don’t think you know what I’m talking about.”

“Killian, since I’d been back… and yes, we have known each other for such a long time.” She smiled as she moved her hand across his chest and down his arm. “Clearly we missed each other.” She heard his breath becoming heavy, as she linked their fingers together. “I’d be lying if I said I never realized that there was… uhm sexual tension between us.” She saw how Killian’s brows furrowed and then widened with realization. “Sometimes… sometimes I question myself too.”

“Sexual tension?” He whispered astonished.

“Yeah…” Emma nodded. “That was what you were trying to tell me right? That you have uhm feelings for me? …Right?” She blushed and smiled as she waited for his response.

“Uh… not exactly…” Killian answered scratching behind his ear and Emma’s eyes widened in horror at what she had said.

_Well, fuck._

_She didn’t expect that._

Emma let go of Killian’s hands as her hands reached to cover her face. “Oh my god… I feel so stupid.” She turned away from him and walked to the front door.

_Idiot, indeed._

_She revealed her feelings and fuck._

_It would be awkward as fuck._

She reached for the door handle, turning to look at Killian who kept standing in the same place as if he were trying to process what had just happened. “You know what buddy, I’m just… it’s complicated, we should, I’m sorry… I think I’m just confused about this whole Graham thing… and I’m sorry.” She closed her eyes and wanted to run somewhere away from Killian.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the last thing he had expected to hear from Emma’s mouth…

_She had feelings for him._

_He had feelings for her, but he denied it?_

Killian kept standing there shocked as he tried to process everything that happened…

_He came to confess his crime in hijacking her pregnancy, and ended in a feelings confession in which he couldn’t even react on time…_

_He had already managed to mess it up, again…_

_“She’ll never like you… No one will ever love you.” His voice echoed in Killian’s head._

_Then he saw it in her eyes, the need to run, but he wouldn’t allow it, he would put aside his inner demon and he would admit his feelings for her and confess what happened seven years ago._

_That was his plan, until the mention of Graham._

He observed howshe walked back to her apartment, only to find the door locked, so he walked over to her.

“Henry, please open the door.” She yelled.

_“No.”_ He heard Henry retort, from the other side of the door.

“Wait… Graham thing?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“Jones, this isn’t a good time.” Emma closed her eyes before she knocked again, applying a little bit more force than needed. “Kid, open the door or I swear…”

“What Graham thing?” Killian interrupted as he insisted.

Emma shook her head, finally turning to face him. “I lied, okay? I never had business meetings those Saturdays, we just… spent some time together and exchanged a few daily texts, not a big deal.” She shrugged.

“Like… dating?”

Emma shrugged and avoided Killian’s eyes. “Uhm, yeah… like dating, I guess.” She kept knocking on the wooden door.

“Has he met Henry?” his heart hurt at the thought of the other man claiming his son as his…

_His amazing son…_

“SHHHH” Emma turned to place a hand over Killian’s mouth.

“Does Henry even know?” He muttered against her hand.

“No!” Emma sent him a pointed look. “I set specific rules for that…” She knocked once more. “Henry doesn’t like when I dated other men, I think he already suspected and that’s why he’s doing this…” Emma insisted on the knocking. “Son of a…”

“Where did Graham take you?” Killian asked from his place behind her.

“Not your business Jones.”

“You’ve always shared this stuff with me.” Killian shrugged ignoring the pain in his chest.

“Henry open the damn door.” Emma yelled once more.

_“Open it yourself!”_ the boy answered.

Emma pushed the door open, her eyes flying back and forth between Henry who was standing at the entrance and Killian who was at the door. “You both are driving me crazy.” She told them before she disappeared into her bedroom.

Killian looked at Henry’s concerned face and walked over to his side. “You okay, matey?”

“She’s mad.” Henry said lowering his gaze. “She’s got a boyfriend and I don’t want to share her with anyone… only with you, Uncle Killy.” He hugged him and Killian felt how his heartbeat rhythm increased as he held Henry.

“A few dates don’t make that man her boyfriend” He whispered as he let Henry go.

Henry smiled at his words and nodded. “I’m six, by the way.”

_What was he talking about?_

“What?”

“You told Aurora and the lady on the subway I was five, but I’m not, I’m six, almost seven.” Henry smiled at him.

“Right… your birthday is soon.” Killian nodded as he wondered… “What would you like me to give you, my boy?” He smiled at Henry.

“I want it to be a surprise.” Henry smiled brightly at him. “I know it’ll be my favorite gift… you know me Killian.”

Killian looked at Henry and he still couldn’t believe that he was his son…

_He had a son…_

_Henry was his son…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg please don't hate me for Killian's reaction, I promise it'll have an explanation, and hey.. I started showing bits of what happened with Liam, and I can tease you all... what will happen when Henry meets Graham? (*wink wink*) Thank you guys! :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter than the others but I had to split it :) Like I promised here is Henry with Graham (I must need to warn you, I decided to write from another character PoV and I'd love to hear if you guys liked it and if I should write like that in other chapters!)
> 
> A big thanks to Lim (well-thats-much-better) for editing this and all her help in my writer's block!
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no claim to these characters.

After Killian had learned that Henry was his son, he tried to make the most of every day they spent together. He and Emma barely talked since that night, only exchanged a few awkward greetings.

_He hated it._

Killian really wanted to tell her about the mistake.

_Or should he call it the awesome thing he did seven years ago…_

It was a Saturday morning at the office and he had promised Robin a few weeks ago that one day soon they would go for a couple of pints, and he figured that today would be a great day to keep his promise, especially since on Sunday he was going to travel to Japan for a business meeting.

Killian walked over to Robin’s office. “Hey mate.” He leaned his shoulder against the doorframe.

“Oi! What’s up?” Robin turned to look at him.

“How does Shepherd's Pie and a couple of Guinness pints sound like?” Killian wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

Robin averted his gaze to the ground. “I’m sorry mate, but uhm… I have a date with a lovely lass, tonight.”

Killian’s eyes widened at Robin’s response. “Wow, I didn’t see that coming, who is she?”

“No one.” Robin was quickly to reply. “Now, if you excuse me, I need to finish the report before calling the day off.”

“Oh, okay…” Killian frowned. “Have fun.” He left the office, wondering why Robin suddenly got really evasive.

He could always call Emma to ask to meet with Henry, but he had already called to apologize that he won’t be able to see him until he came back from Japan, in two weeks time…

_Damn, he already missed Henry._

 

* * *

 

Emma would never admit how the strong connection between Killian and Henry warmed her heart. On the last day that Killian and Henry had spent together, she had to watch Henry’s defeated expression when Killian apologized and said he had an important trip on Sunday so they won’t get a chance to hang out together before Henry’s birthday.

And now that she had a date with Graham, she had no one who could watch Henry. Killian couldn’t watch him and Regina didn’t answer her damn phone.

The woman had been pretty busy since they arrived to the big city, she kept saying Killian was a great man and amazing boss, that he had tons of plans and projects to develop and she was glad to be on his team. And after Emma had told her and Ruby over a morning coffee meeting about the Graham-Killian situation she sometimes found herself in, Regina joked it was a shame Henry wasn’t Killian’s kid.

And that made her wonder…

_What it would have been like having a kid with Killian?_

_Would he or she have his eyes or hers?_

_He or she could be the cutest kid with both of their looks._

But then, Emma reflected on Henry, and knew she already had one of the cutest kids ever.

_His amazing blue eyes and smile._

_She loved Henry._

Immersed in deep blissful thoughts of her son, Emma suddenly remembered she needed to find a nanny for the day, otherwise her date with Graham wouldn’t work out.

“Hey mom” Henry interrupted her thoughts.

“Yes, kid?” she smiled at him.

“Have you talked to Uncle Killian? Because the sun is out, and I want to go sailing.” He looked at her through puppy eyes as he gave her one of his dazzling smiles.

“Henry, remember Killian won’t be able to take you sailing for a couple of weeks, I’m sorry.” She gave him an apologetic smile.

“That means I’m stuck with you and your boyfriend?” Henry raised an eyebrow.

_What?_

“Which boyfriend?” Emma crossed her arms and mirrored Henry’s expression.

“The one who’s standing outside with flowers.” Henry pointed to the door and furrowed his eyebrows.

_Again… what?!_

Emma just looked in disbelief at Henry as she walked to the door where Graham was standing with a bright smile on his lips and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“Graham.” Emma looked at him a bit shocked.

“Hi, Emma.” Graham said, his smile growing even wider at the sight of her. “I thought I could come here earlier. I’m sorry, I didn’t think he would be home.” He pointed to Henry, who was standing, arms-crossed, brows-furrowed, behind his mother.

“Uhm, yeah… Killian couldn’t take him today and Regina isn’t answering her phone – “

“Why candytufts?” Henry interrupted her.

_Wait… How does he know these things?!_

“I’m sorry?” Graham raised his brow at Henry.

_Shit, this won’t be good._

“I said, why candytufts?” Henry walked over to them. “Don’t you know what they mean?”

Emma frowned and turned to Graham. “Henry, please.”

“No, it’s okay Emma. The florist said it means ‘I want to be with you’” Graham smiled proudly.

“No, they don’t. They represent your indifference, and that’s okay, because I don’t like you.”

“Henry.” Emma turned to look at him wide-eyed. “Go, and put some shoes on, we’re going to hang out.”

Henry just rolled his eyes before he disappeared down the hall.

“I’m sorry about that, I never imagined this was going to happen. I’m truly sorry Graham, I should have warned you.” Emma smiled apologetically.

“It’s fine Emma, don’t worry… he’s mine after all, isn’t he?” Graham smiled awkwardly.

“Yes, I guess.” She nodded. “Uhm, let me place the flowers in water.” She took the flowers and walked towards the kitchen in search for a vase.

_Henry meeting Graham was nothing like she expected._

 

* * *

 

Henry was sure that his day couldn’t get any worse.

Killian wasn’t there, and that man who thought he was the best man on Earth was a nightmare already.

_How he hated Graham._

_He hated the way he laughed._

_He hated the way he held his mom’s hand._

_But most of all, he hated that the monkey was trying to be his friend._

_He really didn’t want to be his friend._

“So… Henry, your mom told me that your birthday is coming up, what do you feel like doing?” Graham interrupted his thoughts.

“Why should I tell you?” Henry quirked an eyebrow. “You’re not my friend.”

“Henry…” his mom interrupted again.

“Sorry.” He muttered under his breath before he took a sip of his juice.

“We were thinking of a small party at the beach, weren’t we?” Emma turned to smile at her son.

“Yes, so we can raise awareness about marine species in danger of extinction.” Henry smiled proudly at his mom.

“Wow… that’s kind of… uhm you know, boring.” Graham smiled awkwardly.

_Yes, he hated Graham._

“Why Graham? Do you have any better idea?” Henry crossed his arms over his chest.

“I heard of this place, which sounds amazing for kids.” Graham said excited. “It’s a trampoline park with multiple jumping, basketball, giant inflatables, and volleyball courts! It’s awesome because it has courts for adults and children.”

_Yes, sounded great, but he hated it._

_He preferred the beach._

“Wow… Graham, it sounds so much fun.” His mom suddenly said, sounding excited.

_What?_

“I don’t like it.” Henry stated firmly. “I don’t like sports, I prefer the beach.”

“Buddy, maybe you’re going to love it… you just need to try.” Emma smiled at him.

“Henry, I’m pretty sure we will enjoy it together.” Graham said as he smiled too.

Henry just rolled his eyes. “Sounds, fun… I’ll think about it.”

“Well, if you excuse me guys, I need to go to the bathroom really quick.” His mom said as she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Once Emma was gone, Graham turned to smile at Henry.

“Look little one, I know we didn’t start on the right foot, but I really want to be your friend.” Graham grinned.

Henry just observed him and thought briefly about it.

“Look, Graham.” He mimicked his tone. “I really don’t like you… You’re not fun and you just want to be my friend so you could be with my mom…” He crossed his arms across his chest to prove his point. “Please don’t try to be my friend, I hate fake people, and I hate you.” He didn’t let Graham reply as he stood to look at the sea by the window.

_The sea reminded him of Killian… How he missed him…_

_He would never care for Graham the way he cared for Killian._

_Killian was better and funnier than Graham._

_He wished his mom could see it._


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lim (well-thats-much-better) for editing this and all her support in my writer's block.
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no claim to these characters.

Killian loved his business trips. It was always a chance to discover new things, try new food and meet new people; he had to admit he loved Japan, but being away from Henry for more than one week, was already something painful.

Sometimes when he saw something he wondered if Henry would like it, or if he should buy it for him. That was why at the end of each day when he looked at everything he’d bought, at least one or two, and some days even three, of the souvenirs were for Henry.

He really missed Henry. He missed his knowing smiles and stubborn attitude. After all, Killian did believe he had the most amazing son in the world.

He heard from Tink that Robin had found himself a new girlfriend or lover, whatever he preferred to call it, which could perfectly explain his avoidance of Killian, at least partially…

He just needed this trip to end so he could go back to the U.S., just in time for his son birthday party.

_Oh my God… his son._

 

* * *

 

After going out with Graham and Henry together, Emma couldn’t hide her relationship with Graham, anymore.

_Oh God… she was already in a relationship?_

_That was fast…_

She liked to think Henry would suddenly accept Graham, after all they shared the same genes.

Sunday morning. Regina and Ruby arrived to have some breakfast with Emma and Henry, so the three women could catch up and hear everything about Regina’s mysterious lover.

“So… spill it Mills.” Ruby sent Regina one of her wolfish grins. “Who is he?”

Regina shook her head, avoiding Ruby’s questioning eyes. “No one special, just a guy I met.”

“You’re being really suspicious about all this, did you know that?” Emma frowned as she sipped her hot cocoa.

“Says the woman who is dating her seed guy.” Regina replied sassily. “I’ve never met Graham but I can tell Henry doesn’t like him.” She quirked an eyebrow.

“We’re not talking about me, all of this is about you Regina.” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah… whatev – ” Regina was interrupted by the sound of her phone.

“Is that lover boy?” Ruby wiggled her eyebrows in mockery.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned the phone for Ruby to see. “If by lover boy, you meant Killian Jones, then yes.”

“You said Killian?” Henry appeared from the hall wide eyed and smiling.

“Yeah… want to talk to him?” Regina smiled genuinely at Henry.

“Of course!” Henry grinned wider. “I can’t wait to tell him about some marine species I googled.”

“Haha, of course… Hold on a second and let’s pray he’s still there and decent.” Regina said as she texted Killian.

Emma felt nervous to talk or see him… Ever since that night she ridiculed herself, exposing her true and real deep feelings, she knew things had changed between them, even though Killian never said anything…

“Bingo! He’s awake Henry.” Regina said grinning. “Let’s just wait until he logs on Skype.” Henry nodded, taking a seat beside Regina.

After hearing Skype’s ringing tone, the accented voice Emma had missed the most, sounded over Regina’s phone. _“Hey lad!”_

“Killian!!” Henry said with a huge smile on his face. “You need to come back now!! It’s almost my birthday!”

_“I promise I’ll be back for your birthday.”_ She heard Killian reassuring Henry. _“What are you doing up so early?”_

“It’s just nine.” Emma watched Henry rolling his eyes and chuckling.

“And what are you doing up so late Jones?” Ruby suddenly interrupted, taking Regina’s phone.

_“Ughhh, Lucas… now I’m sure I’ll have nightmares in my sleep.”_ Emma could imagine Killian’s teasing smile as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

“I can’t believe you tolerate him Emma.” Ruby said as she handed back the phone to Henry.

_“Swan? Are you there?”_ Killian asked and Emma swore her heart didn’t skip a beat at the mention of her name.

_Nope, it didn’t._

“Yeah, what’s up Jones?” She said as Henry walked with Regina’s phone to sit with her.

_Killian looked so handsome with his incredibly sexy bed hair._

_He looked tired, but yet he sent her one of his dazzling smiles._

_“You’re incredibly quiet, darling, everything’s okay?”_ He suddenly asked.

“Uhm… yeah, I mean, it’s weird to see you with nightfall behind you.” She teased and ignored the voice at the back of her head whispering nothing was fine, because she had feelings for him.

_“It’s not that late… but anyway how’s the party going?”_

“I hate it.” Henry said.

“No, you don’t…” Emma turned to Henry. “It’s just that is something new, wait and try.”

“Boring…” Henry said as Killian just frowned at the screen. “Aunt Regina, may I take your phone to talk with Uncle Killian in private?” he asked and Regina nodded in reply.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 11:00 pm and the insomnia made Killian text Regina asking about some missing paperwork she had to send the next morning…

The last thing Killian expected when he texted Regina was to talk to Henry and Emma. Not that he was complaining. Not one bit, if he were being honest.

Emma looked so beautiful at early hours of the morning, and he asked himself how it’d be to wake up every day beside her…

_Mate, stop, it’ll never happen._ He reminded himself.

Henry was another story; the lad looked relieved to see him in some way and it melted his heart to see his son eager to talk with him, but the words ‘in private’ caught Killian’s attention.

“Is everything okay Henry?” Killian asked furrowing his eyebrows.

_“Everthing’s fine I just wanted to talk with you…”_ The boy admitted shyly. _“Did you buy me something Uncle Killy?”_ Henry asked grinning.

Killian laughed, before he added smiling. “Of course, lad.”

_“Cool.”_ Henry nodded.

“How are you doing with school?” He asked, remembering the concerning situation of Nicholas Zimmer.

_“I’m handling it…”_ Henry said avoiding his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine lad.” Killian grinned.

“So… tell me Killian how is Japan?” Henry suddenly asked curiously.

“It’s amazing lad! People in here are truly gentle and well my first perception is that… it’s pretty green.” he smirked teasingly at a wide eyed Henry. “I’m sure you’d love it with all the technology you can find in here.”

“Did you see Pikachu?” Henry grinned expectantly.

Killian laughed at the boy’s question and added “No, lad… I haven’t met him.”

“Too bad, he’s really cool… and yellow.”

“Someone kept doing Google researches?” Killian teased.

“Well… Uncle Liam taught me to use a computer... it is his fault.” Henry smiled innocently.

Killian’s expression softened at the sight of Henry talking about Liam. “You miss him, don’t you?”

“Well… when you are here I don’t miss him, but when mom makes me go out with the monkey I miss you both.” Henry sighed and looked down.

_… Bloody hell! What monkey?_

“What monkey, lad?” He asked quirking an eyebrow.

Henry’s eyes widened comically before he added. “Nothing… nevermind, I gotta go Uncle Killian… just hurry up and come back!” he said before the video ended.

After trying to call back without success and Regina’s text saying Henry was watching some movies, Killian gave up and went to sleep.

_What did Henry mean by monkey?_

 

* * *

 

 

The week flew fast and Saturday arrived. Arranging a party wasn’t one of Emma’s fortes, thank God she had Ruby and her mother so the party turned out to be pretty cool.

She should’ve laughed at her aerobics outfit but Graham insisted she looked beautiful.

_Ridiculous, she looked ridiculous._

Emma was sure Henry didn’t like the party at all, but it was Graham’s chance to develop a connection with Henry, something she was worried about, since it hadn’t happened before.

Emma was talking to one of the kids’ mom when she spotted Killian entering the room; she couldn’t take off her eyes of how handsome he looked; he was wearing a blue plaid shirt, which highlighted his eyes, a pair of jeans and Vans sneakers.

_Control the hormones Swan_. She scolded herself when he started walking in her direction. “Could you excuse me?” She asked the other woman and walked towards Killian’s direction.

“Hey Jones.” She smiled as she hugged him. “You look great! Japan did this to you?” She teased.

“Oh stop Swan, we both know I look like a ‘I haven’t slept in two days’ mess” He grinned and her heart did not skip a beat at his voice. “So… you look… uhm” He scratched behind his ear nervously.

“Don’t you dare to finish that sentence Jones.” Emma sent him a pointed look.

“Of course, I was gonna say lovely.” Killian avoided her eyes.

“No, you weren’t.” She rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, where’s Henry? I promised him a cou-“

“Hey Emma, your mom is looking for you.” Graham interrupted Killian.

_Well, shit._

 

* * *

 

Seeing the “seed guy” was the last thing Killian expected from Henry’s party.

“Uhm Killian, do you remember Graham?” Emma smiled taking Graham’s arm.

_Bloody hell._

“I remember you! Pirate guyliner, from Emma’s party!” Graham smiled extending his hand. “Emma’s oldest friend if I’m not wrong.”

“Don’t let Regina hear you.” Emma giggled while Killian just nodded.

“Swan, as I was saying… where’s Henry? I can’t wait to give him his presents.” Killian smiled to himself.

“Oh, give it to me mate, I can place it with the other things.” Graham smiled, offering his hand.

“Thanks, _mate_. But I prefer to give it personally to Henry.” Killian said, his hand tightening around the gift.

“It is okay _mate_ , I’ll place it just with the other gifts.” Graham eyed him, before turning to Emma. “Is it a problem if I take Killian’s gift with the others sweetheart?”

_The huntsman was mocking him using ‘mate, arse._

“Uhm… no, not a problem at all” Emma finally answered, while Killian just cocked an eyebrow in questioning as he gave Graham the gift and walked away.

“Graham’s here.” Killian stated the obvious.

“He’s here.” Emma nodded.

“And he’s in charge of the gifts.” Killian said as he crossed his arms over his chest, nodding. “Now I understand your attire.” He said sarcastically.

“He thinks I look beautiful.” Emma shrugged.

“You don’t look beautiful Swan, you are beautiful… not only today but always, never let a man tell you otherwise.” He said with his eyes fixed on her.

“Can you at least be nice with him as you’re being with me?” She asked concerned.

“I can’t promise anything, unless you tell me where Henry wanted the party. Last time we talked, he said he hated it, why?”

“He wanted to go to the beach, he was even going to ask you for your boat… and make people conscious of marine species in extinction danger.” Emma admitted.

“Now that’s more like Henry.” Killian chuckled. “And whose idea was this madness?”

“Graham” Emma sighed. “And Ruby…”

_Of course._ Killian rolled his eyes in annoyance at the thought of his son not enjoying his birthday party.

“LEAVE ME ALONE” Henry’s voice was heard around the room, and Killian immediately turned around at the sound of it. “I DON’T WANT TO GO IN THERE UNCLE LEO.”

Killian and Emma watched Henry being thrown into the foam pool and they ran directly into the scene.

“GET ME OUTTA HERE” Henry yelled throwing foams around him.

“Hold on lad, I’m coming for you!” Killian shouted as he started undoing his shoe laces, but before he could throw himself Graham was already jumping into the foam pool.

“I got him!” Graham cheered from inside the pool _._

“Let me go big monkey!” Henry said smacking Graham on the chest, in annoyance.

Once they were outside of the foam pool, Henry pushed Graham into the pool before shouting “I hate this stupid place, and this is the worst birthday party ever.” He ran into Emma’s arms and grabbed Killian’s hand. “Take me home mom, and I’m glad that at least you’re here Uncle Killy.”

Killian lifted his gaze and met Graham’s concerned expression. He let go Henry’s hand, watching Emma walking to her parents with Henry in her arms.

“Mate, what do you say we go for some pints?” Killian heard Graham asking from behind.

“Excuse me?” He turned around quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you know let’s go and have some pints now that this party is over.” Graham smiled awkwardly.

“Uhm, yeah, of course… let’s go.” Killian scratched behind his ear as he followed the brown haired man.

 

* * *

 

After half an hour of hearing Graham rambling about Michigan, his parents and hunting, Killian was bored as hell.

“Believe me mate, it’s the most beautiful place on Earth, have you ever gone to Michigan?” Graham asked as Killian sipped his Guinness.

“I’ve been in Detroit a couple of times for business matters.” Killian said, fiddling with his sleeve.

“Oh no, I’m talking about the pretty side of Michigan, you know where there are cabins in the mountains, you can go hunting, and all the cool stuff.” Graham smiled proudly. “My family adores this place, and I’m planning on taking Emma there in two weeks, a little bit early but hey… we already share a son, right?” He laughed to himself before he turned to smile at Killian. “What do you think about the idea? I mean… you know her better.”

_Bloody hell. He had to run from here._

“I really don’t have anything to say mate, but uhm...” Killian scratched behind his ear. “I need to go, I just arrived today from a business trip and the time zone thing changed drastically, so I’m really tired, sorry.” He smiled awkwardly as he stood up grabbing his leather jacket. “I hope we can ma-“

“He hates me Killian.” Graham interrupted him with a concerned look on his face.

“Oh... uhm no, I don’t think the lad could hate you.” Killian smiled in assurance.

“No, he does. He told me when I met him and a few days ago he repeated the thing… a couple of times.” Graham lowered his head.

“Oh well… I don’t know what to say…” Killian suppressed the urge to laugh.

_How he loved his son, bloody amazing, brilliant._

_Henry 1 – Monkey boy 0_

“He’s just… ugh you know” Graham motioned with his hands. “Hard with me and he worries a lot, he questions everything and he’s really… uhm well you know…”

“Neurotic?” Killian asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

Graham laughed at that and added. “Yeah, exactly.”

_How dare he?!_

“And where’s the problem there?” Killian asked again, causing Graham’s smile to disappear.

“Well, the problem is I don’t really relate to Henry in anything he does.” Graham admitted, shrugging.

“Okay mate, let me get this clear.” Killian sat down crossing his arms across his chest. “Neurotic is simply an intense form of introspection. To be called introspective and being introspective is good, okay?” Graham nodded wide eyed. “You walk around with an opinion, with a point of view, and some source of nice kind of direction.”

“Oh my god, you got it too.” Graham gasped in surprise.

“What are you talking about?” Killian raised an eyebrow in question.

“You’re just like an adult Henry…” Graham laughed. “Probably because he spent some time with your brother right?”

_Monkey boy just gained a punch in the face._

_Breathe Jones, calm the fuck down._

“It’s funny you know, a few months ago I was planning on having children with this beautiful lass from California, when Emma called me. It’s hilarious the way things changed.” Graham smiled confidently. “Now, I’m crazy for the woman who paid for my semen, can you believe it?”

_Wait, what?_

“No… I can’t” Killian smiled sarcastically.

“Now, I’ll just need your help to connect with Henry, I know he listens to you, maybe you can talk to him, say positive things about me!” Graham said excited.

“Of course mate.” Killian nodded.

_Hell no._

_He needed to think of something…_

_Bingo!_

_Operation Captain Cobra was about to start._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for how long this update took place, some things happened in my life and it went chaotic. I hope, I'll be back in track with this story because there's more to it :)
> 
> As well, I was thinking on posting sneak peeks of the chapters in Tumblr, so you can go and look for me (lovelycaptainswan)
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I'll see you soon! :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg hi! I'm back! I'm sorry for the absence from the previous months, my life went crazy in the past months between college, some drama stuff, I was pretty sick a few weeks ago and a lot of stuff. But as I promised before I won't give up on this story because I enjoy it so much.
> 
> As always thanks to Lim (well-thats-much-better) for editing this and encouraging me to continue writing :)
> 
> I hope this chapter may be a good way to apologize to all of you for my absence :) Enjoy the reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no claim to these characters.
> 
> Warnings: This chapter may contain implied suicide, but since I don't like to get into details, it'll be just partially mentioned in one sentence. As always you can skip it and know it is mentioned in a flashback.

Emma was sitting at the airport looking exasperated at her phone and trying to understand how her life had become so chaotic.

Her relationship with Graham was on a fragile line because Henry didn't liked to hang out with him. She didn't understand where she was standing with Killian. After weeks of silent interactions and their conversations being only about Henry, she just hated everything about it.

She was already tired of living in New York, but she knew it was the best shot for a profitable income and surviving with Henry. She loved her job and knew Golden Swan was one of the best firms in the city, yet she hated it whenever Gold accepted new clients without asking her opinion.

It was a Wednesday morning when Gold told her they had a new client in California and he couldn't go because his wife Belle was nearing her due date.

 _Damn_.

On top of all, she had promised Henry an amazing weekend on the beach after the disastrous birthday party. And now she was going to fail her son. Not to mention she needed to find someone who could babysit her son over the weekend.

Regina was her first option, but her new anonymous lover had her completely busy and totally unavailable for the following weekends.

She didn't trust Ruby at all with her son because well… she was Ruby. The same applied to Leo, who being her brother, could mess everything up.

Next option – her parents. But it would have taken them hours to arrive to the city, and she didn't want her mother or father looking around her new apartment in search for stuff to do.

_Damn it, indeed._

She had asked Regina about Killian, thinking of him as her only option. Only to be disappointed when Regina said he had a bunch of meetings with some Korean guys over the weekend. And she just felt empty handed.

_Well, fuck._

Fortunately and as if the stars had aligned themselves in order to help Emma, one of Henry's friends was having a sleepover party over the weekend. And Regina had offered to take and pick Henry up from the party.

Picking up her stuff and walking over to the boarding zone, she shook the thoughts of the past few days. Maybe everything will be just fine.

 

* * *

 

 

For Killian there had been pretty rough days at work. He had been trying to close a contract with a Korean business, which was a key factor for his next project.

"Killian," Tink's voice came from the doorframe of his office, interrupting his thoughts.

He had been so busy with work related stuff he hadn't even noticed Tink entering into his office. Killian just raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything I can help you with, Tink?"

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting, I was just heading out when the phone sounded and well…" She flushed before adding. "Miss Swan is on the line, she wants to talk to you."

"Oh… of course, I'll pick it up." Killian nodded, feeling a bit confused. "Thank you Tink." He said as she left his office.

Kilian picked up the phone and took a deep breath. "Uhm, Swan?" He finally said into the phone.

"Oh... hey Killian." His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name in her sweet voice.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, love?" He turned his chair to gaze at the city displayed through the large windows of his office. "Is everything alright?"

"No, Killian… that's why I'm calling you."

"What happened Emma? Is it Henry?" the concern becoming pretty clear in his voice.

"Yeah, he's fine, I mean… apparently he got a stomach bug and he's been throwing up on one of the kids' sleepover party."

"Do you want me to take you both to the hospital?"

"Oh my god, no, just… the thing is," she sounded nervous as hell.

"It's fine Swan, what's going on?"

"I'm not in the city right now…" She sighed. "I had to come and meet with a client over here in California and Henry is in a friend's house."

"Don't worry Swan, I'll pick the lad up in fifteen minutes and take him to the hospital. Just give me the address."

"Okay buddy, calm down, Henry will be fine. The worse that can happen is that he starts to throw up everywhere. But I do need you to pick him up and be there for him, you know?"

"Emma… I don't intend to let you down nor the lad, ever."

"I know, that's why Henry and I choose to see the best in you."

Killian couldn't help but grin in awe at her words and was just barely able to whisper, "thank you for your trust Swan… I've missed this… our-old-selves."

"I know… life has been chaotic for both of us." Emma said with a sad chuckle. "Anyway, there will be time to still be back together…" his eyes widened at her words. "I mean, you know, like best friends as always."

Killian laughed, trying to hide his nervousness. "Yeah, of course Swan."

"Well, first of all I'll text you in a minute the address of where's Henry, then you're gonna head to the pharmacy and pick up some bismatrol and…"

"Swan isn't better to take him to the hospital? You never know how serious this could be." Killian asked concerned.

"Buddy, please don't Killian this." Emma replied with a sigh.

"Did you just use my name as a verb?" He burrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I guess I did… you know there are some things that 'Killian it'… you know what I mean…" He could picture a flushed Emma trying to avoid eye contact as she kept talking into the phone. "Just, please be there for my son… he needs you."

Suddenly Killian's heart ached for the boy with the brown hair and blue eyes that was  _his_.

"I know" he whispered before composing himself. "Send me the address and I'll take him to the E.R. just to be sure, I don't want to risk anything love, and I promise I'll call when I get him."

"Thank you… Killian." Emma paused. "For everything."

"Anytime Swan." He replied before ending the call.

 

* * *

 

 

It took Killian fifteen minutes to get to Henry, who was sitting at an apartment lobby with an old man rubbing his back and tossing him a trashcan.

When Henry spotted him, he could see his son features softening in relief. Henry hugged him tight and whispered, "I knew you'd be here."

Twenty minutes later Killian arrived to the ER with Henry in his arms. He tried not to act paralyzed as he felt when the nurse had to place an IV to the boy due to dehydration. Killian watched Henry, as he exchanged messages with Emma, assuring her Henry was fine – medication would let him rest and the nurses promised he'll be out before midnight.

Killian was lost in the peace, watching Henry sleep, when a nurse who came to change his medication interrupted his thoughts. "Your son will be fine." She said with a smile on her face.

"I hope so." He replied and his heart skipped a bit at the first time he called him out-loud his. "He's such a good lad." He smiled proudly.

"And he's a handsome kid. I see where it comes from." The old lady said smiling before leaving the cubicle.

 _Henry was his son._  He kept smiling for hours until the kid woke up feeling much better.

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, the kid had been released before midnight and they were on their way back to Emma's place. She called for the hundredth time apologizing at Henry for not being there for him and assuring she would take the next flight in the morning. Although Henry protested and said it was fine and that he was enjoying his time with Killian, Emma argued saying she had priorities and Henry was on top of them all.

As they entered the apartment, Killian noticed it had more decorations since that first night he had been there with Emma. The night that he'd almost kissed her.

_Damn._

"Hey Killian, can we watch TV?" Henry asked through a yawn.

Killian chuckled at the sight of a sleepy Henry. "I don't think so, what do you say you go to sleep and tomorrow we'll see how that stomach of yours wakes up. I'd been told I make the best potato in the world." He smiled at the boy.

"Deal" Henry extended his arm and Killian took it laughing. "But, you need to read me a story, come." He kept Killian's hand in his and walked into his room.

Once they entered the bedroom, Killian couldn't help but notice that it was decorated with a nautical theme. His gaze swept over the toys all around the room and he smiled when he observed the big bookshelf filled with different books, just above the desk Henry had for himself. And when Henry popped to bed, something caught his eye.

"What's that lad?" Killian pointed confused at the frames behind Henry's bed.

"It's my family." Henry smiled proudly.

"What do you mean your family?" Killian burrowed his eyebrows.

"Well…it's nothing…" Henry trailed off, lowering his gaze.

"What is it lad?" Killian sat down on the boy's bed. "You know, you can trust me, right?" He smiled softly at his son, who stared back at him.

"When I was younger I always looked at pictures of Uncle Liam and your mom." Henry said shyly. "One day I told him I've never met my dad and the next day he arrived with this," he turned around to pick up a frame of a fisherman. "He said I could choose my dad's picture from a firefighter and a fisherman." He shrugged.

"And you chose the fisherman." Killian grinned.

"Yes, because I love the water and I'm sure my dad loves it too." Henry placed the frame back in its place. "I like to think my dad is a sailor who's looking to fight rude pirates." Killian laughed at the description and just nodded.

"And who are they?" Killian pointed at a picture frame with an old couple carrying a baby.

"Those are my dad's parents, my grandpas…" Henry picked up the frame and hugged it close. "They're magicians traveling around the world, that's why they're never here, and I think that's super cool. Just don't let grandpa David hear about them because he'll get jealous." Henry giggled and Killian faked a laugh, his heart breaking at the mention of Henry's grandparents.

_If the lad only knew._

"And he is my favorite uncle." Henry took a picture of a man playing baseball. "Other than you, of course." He smiled. "He plays on a minor league's team and they always lose, but he's a good guy."

"I bet he is." Killian smiled awkwardly at him.

"Killian… do you have a picture of your dad? Because Uncle Liam always said he lost them accidentally." Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

"I… I'll… uhm I'm sorry lad but no, I guess I lost them too." Killian shook his head trying to stay away from the memories.

"Well… not a problem, just wait." Henry smiled and searched through the picture frames, until he picked up one. "Here."

Henry handed Killian a picture frame with a man sitting on a boat.

"What's this for?" Killian quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"You don't have a picture of your dad, and everyone should have one." Henry smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you lad." Killian sent back a genuine smile to his son, feeling his heart about to explode out of love. But at the same time the memories came to haunt him. "Now, it's late and you should be sleeping." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Suddenly Henry asked between yawns. "Uncle Killian, do you miss Uncle Liam?"

Killian fixed his gaze on the ground before replying, "I do miss him, Henry."

"Good, me too." Henry said, closing his eyes.

_Fucking memories._

"Wait." Henry whispered.

"What is it my boy?" Killian asked concerned.

"You didn't read me a story," he grinned. "But it's okay, we're tired." Henry said, closing his eyes once again.

Killian sighed as memories flooded his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**1993 – Dublin, Ireland.**

The first time Killian Jones ever saw his brother Liam defeated in life, was when he was fourteen years old. It was on his last year of middle school, while his older brother was about to finish high school. They'd always been very close to each other, so it took everyone by surprise when Liam started to build high walls around him. Liam keeping his loved ones at arm's length and sinking to depression affected the entire Jones family.

Killian felt naïve for not knowing what exactly had been happening to his brother. He missed the time they used to spend together – the adventures, the afternoons with their father at the ocean, the dancing attempts with their mother. But most of all he missed his best friend.

All it took was one night of Liam being on his own to give Killian a blood-chilling experience he'd never forget. When Killian arrived that night he found his older brother with blood around his wrists. And with the help of a neighbor, Killian took Liam to the ER. To where their parents arrived, terrified of losing their son.

After a few stitches and a reassurance that the eldest brother would be fine, the doctor suggested to take Liam somewhere else, so he could start again and deal with his new habits.

While concern and confusion filled Killian's mind, he heard Liam's voice calling him.

"Hey little brother." Liam sighed, looking tired. "Thank you for what you did today…" it was a quiet confession.

Although anger flooded Killian's veins, sadness predominated and filled his heart. "What's going on Liam?"

"Killy..."

"Don't Killy me, I want to know what's happening to you." He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "This isn't a bloody joke Liam. Something is happening and you clearly wanted the easy way out." Tears formed at the corner of his eyes at the sight of Liam first sobs. "Weren't you the one who taught me that a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets?" The tears were now rolling down the younger brother's cheeks. "What's happening with you brother? Don't leave me in the shadows. I want to be by your side, always." He sat on Liam's bed.

"I'm sorry brother…" Liam lamented in tears. "I wanted to tell you before, but mama and papa… you know how they are… they wanted to protect you." Liam smiled sadly at him before he continued, "a year ago the doctors said something inside me isn't working… remember the day I had to quit football practice because of that pain in my chest and because I couldn't breathe?" Killian nodded.

"You were exerting yourself too much that day." Killian furrowed his eyebrows, stating the obvious.

"That wasn't all, you may remember the day I woke up and I felt my eyes weak?" Killian nodded again, feeling the environment turning bittersweet at the memory of a screaming Liam asking for help. "Then came the weakness in my body, the difficulty to swallow every once in a while, and sometimes it was just too much… Something was clearly wrong with me…" Liam covered his face with his bandaged hands.

"It's okay brother… you are okay, we'll get through this, together." Killian said while his heart broke into pieces at the sight of one of his heroes being defeated.

"Killy, you don't get it… I'm sick, something's wrong with my immune system." Liam looked at the ceiling with watering eyes. "It's a rare disease… my antibodies don't work like they should… and no one knows of a cure…"

Killian immediately hugged his brother. "We're gonna be okay, this illness isn't the only thing that's staying with you forever. I'll always be there forever with you." The youngest brother said between sobs.

"You promise?" Liam asked sadly.

Killian straightened and look into his brother eyes. "I promise."

 

* * *

 

 

"Killian!" A voice far away called for him.

"Killian!" It repeated.

_Liam?_

"Killian! Wake up!" Something, or rather someone, jumped on him.

"Hmm?" He managed to open one eye and saw Henry smiling at him brightly.

"About time you woke up!" The brown haired kid moved to the living room floor. "I'm starving and you promised potatoes!"

Killian sat up and looked around, remembering he'd slept on Emma's couch since he didn't want to intrude in her bedroom nor in Henry's bed after a long night at the ER. He also remembered that after Henry had fallen asleep he'd spent hours thinking of Liam and how much he missed him.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, he turned grinning softly at the boy by his side. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"My tummy doesn't hurt that much and I don't feel tired at all." Henry answered genuinely. "I could eat pizza all day by now."

"You won't be eating pizza tonight lad, the doctor said you'll have to eat certain food for a few days before the bug is gone." Killian raised an eyebrow and Henry rolled his eyes. "But, once you recover, I'll take you for some pizza."

"Good." Henry nodded. "Now move, we'll have superheroes movies marathon." He sent Killian a smirk. "But first go and make my potato."

Killian chuckled at his son before he stood up and headed to the bathroom to throw fresh water onto his face. He had an internal debate whether he should put his office clothes back on or just stay in his boxers and the thin white shirt around the house. And since Emma mentioned she would call before arriving, he eventually didn't bother to get dressed.

While Henry was in the living room searching for the Captain America movie, Killian heard the sound of keys in the door and he froze in place.

Once the door was open, it took Henry thirty seconds to react and tackle Emma to the floor. And it took Killian almost a whole minute to realize he was just wearing boxers.

He was about to run into the living room for his clothes when he heard Henry.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Henry's voice sounded concerned.

"I'm not buddy, I'm just tired. It was a long flight." He heard Emma's voice sounding so small and sad.

_Damn Swan, you were better at lying._

"Well, uncle Killian is making potatoes, do you want some?" At the mention of his name, Emma turned her eyes to him and he couldn't help but send her a warming smile.

"I'd love to have breakfast with my two favorite men in the world." She said, turning to her son. "Now go and put some pants on." She teased Henry but Killian could hear he was included in her joke.

"Yes ma'am." Both, Henry and Killian, said in unison.

By the time Killian reappeared with his previous-day's clothes, Emma was already preparing the table to eat whilst Henry was fixing the living room.

"Hey." He said to her. "Are you okay Swan?"

"Not now Jones." Emma shook her head.

"You know you're a terrible liar, and that façade of 'everything's okay' won't work with me darling." He quirked an eyebrow and Emma fixed her gaze on the floor.

Awkward silence passed between them, before Emma took a deep breath and whispered as she stared back at Killian. "I broke up with Graham."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it and I would love to hear what do you guys think about the first Liam flashback! Just so you know, Liam's illness is 'myasthenia gravis' which is a real and hard illness to deal with, I was diagnosed with it 3 years ago but it took a while to be identified, anyway if anyone is interested in learning a bit more about it send me a message in here or on Tumblr (I changed my url oops, emma-swan-loves-killian-jones), please feel free to message me and review the story :)
> 
> Next chapter, which is coming pretty good for my muse, could be posted by the end of the week or during the weekend.


End file.
